


Marked

by purpleOPlovers



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL not brothers in here, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fear of Death, M/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleOPlovers/pseuds/purpleOPlovers
Summary: Monkey D Luffy is a young man who has supernatural powers, he uses his ability to earn money by driving away evil spirits.One day a client named Sabo came asking for help. Luffy never thought that Sabo also had the same ability as him.Luffy didn't think that Sabo's arrival would have a big effect on his life later.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you may ask, another new story? even though I have two unfinished stories. Yes I know.
> 
> But I'm writing this only for a distraction if I get stuck in my main story. So I hope you can understand if the update will be slow.
> 
> a story inspired by the work of Chika Shiomi-Rasetsu's flower, if you can find her work in your place maybe you can try to read the original story. here I am telling the story with one piece characters because I want to imagine one piece characters if there is one in that situation.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> sorry if there are errors in writing or grammar.

“What a luxurious room. Earlier you said every night a spirit appears here? " Luffy looked at the room where he was currently standing.

Luffy, who has supernatural powers, takes advantage of his ability to earn money by driving away evil spirits. This time he found a client of a young businessman who was often disturbed by the spirits in his house. Luffy comes along with Ace who is in charge of accompanying him every time he does work.

"Yes, I'm so scared, that's why I called you." The businessman was embarrassed when dealing with Luffy, "I did not expect someone who came to be cute like this."

Ace, who heard the client's comment, tried his best to hold back. He doesn't want to mess up work even though he doesn't like it when people have nonsense thoughts about his partner. Moreover, Ace considers Luffy like his own younger brother.

Luffy took a quick glance at Ace, giving him a warning glance so that Ace restrained himself. This is not the first time Luffy has had this kind of treatment and he doesn't really care about it. Because he has a small body and physically unlike Ace who is strong and muscular, lots of people think Luffy is a girl. Ace who understood the meaning of Luffy's gaze only rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, that handsome man who was with you…is he your boyfriend?"

Luffy almost laughed at his client's comment, he just smiled while teasing Ace who was blushing where he was standing. "No. He's just my useless co-worker."

"Oh, I'm called useless huh?" Ace replied a little annoyed.

"So. Are you going to eat with me? Oh I forgot to ask your name. "

"Eat? I am so glad."

Having not had time to comment further, the client was surprised when Luffy suddenly reached out to him very quickly. He thought that Luffy was going to attack his face, on  
reflex he immediately closed his eyes. Feeling nothing after some time passed, the client ventured to open his eyes. He followed Luffy's hand which was beside his head.

**-Aaaaakh! Let me go-**

The client was surprised when he saw Luffy holding the head of the spirit which turned out to be behind him. "Whoaa!"

 **-You carelessly enter someone's house because this person is rich, right?-** Luffy was intimidating the spirit in front of him. **-Get out of here!-** Luffy transfer energy through his hands directly into the spirit.

 **-Hurt! Hurt! Stop it! -** The spirit began to scream. The client who was afraid to see Luffy's action sat on the floor with his mouth open and a pale face.

 **-Get out of this house!-** Luffy once again gave orders to the spirit.

 **-Yes, yes I came out!-** Instantly the spirit disappeared from the room leaving them all. The client is still not recovering from his fear, he looked at Luffy in disbelief.

"Now my work is finished. Are you asking me to eat? Ah, you asked my name earlier, right? My name is Monkey D. Luffy "

*********************

Thatch was tidying up documents from incoming clients today, he separated the documents that Marco agreed to work on by Luffy later from the rejected documents. Shizuki Office is not a big company, in fact Shizuki has a small office. The location is in an apartment area not far from the city. Even though it was small, Shizuki was well-known for the reputation so it wasn't difficult to get clients. It's just that Marco is more selective in accepting clients, so sometimes there are more who are rejected than accepted.

Thatch looked at the door as the two men who had left on a mission returned to the office. "Ah, Ace, Luffy, you guys back."

Luffy ignores Thatch as he is still annoyed by what happened to him while doing his last job. The confused Thatch looks at Ace for an answer. "Hard case?"

Ace sighed, “Not really. Easily cast out because the spirit has no intention of evil."

"Then what's with him?" Thatch whispered while pointing at Luffy who was still sullen. Luffy sat on the couch while playing with candy taken from the table in front of him.

“As usual, the client mistook him for a girl and asked him to eat. But after knowing that Luffy is a boy he canceled his intention." Ace explained the reason why Luffy was upset.

“It's not my fault that I have a face like this! Besides, I didn't say I'm a woman!" Luffy grumbled.

Thatch walked over to Luffy to cheer him up, “Looks like you're having a bad luck this time. What if I made you dinner?"

"Thatch, you are the best!" Luffy smiled at once as he discussed food, it felt like he couldn't wait.

"Thatch, do you have more work for us today?" asked Ace.

"No, if Marco says okay I think you can go home for today."

"In that case, good. There's too much work here, I want to hurry home. " Luffy lay on the couch to rest.

“Shinsekai, there are indeed more spirits hanging around here. But then we can get income, right?" commented Ace.

Luffy sighed, "The problem is only I can exorcise spirits here, in a day I have to cast out a lot of evil spirits." Ace and Thatch looked at each other. "If only someone could help my work."

It's true that only Luffy is in charge of performing the exorcism at Shizuki, all the work is handled by himself. Thatch does more of the administrative work and helps Marco handle clients. Besides that he didn't have any supernatural powers at all. Ace has supernatural powers but it's not that great, he can't use it often. Usually he accompanies him to the location just to keep an eye on Luffy and help if Luffy gets tired when he's done work. More towards a job that relies on strength rather than supernatural power.

"Mhh, Luffy do you want hot chocolate?" Thatch who feels badly tries to please Luffy.

"I'll do it Thatch." Ace also doesn't feel good if he doesn't do something. Before he headed to the kitchen someone pressed the bell on the intercom. Ace changes direction towards the door to open the door and greet the client.

"Are there any more clients?" Thatch tries to persuade Luffy to wake up. "Luffy, you better not sleep there."

Luffy doesn't want to move, he's looking for a comfortable position to sleep even more.

“Luffy! It's not good when the client sees it."

"You said there was no more work for today Thatch. So it's up to me what I want to do!"

"Luffy ..!" Thatch shook his head, when it's like this it's very difficult to persuade Luffy.

Soon Ace came in with a client to meet Marco. Thatch was silent when he saw the figure of this client. The man was almost the same height as Ace, he wore a white shirt with a combination of black trousers which gave him a formal impression when he saw him. The man was blonde with a burn scar on the left eye.

"Welcome. Is there anything we can do to help sir…? ” said Thatch as he came out of his mind.

"Sabo, you can call me Sabo." Sabo looked at Thatch and Ace alternately, he watched the two of them closely. Sabo didn't like what he met because of the two people in front of him there was absolutely no sign that this person had great supernatural powers.

“Isn't there someone stronger? Are you able to ward off evil spirits?" Sabo looked at Ace in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'm not the one in charge of driving out the spirits here. The boy who was lying on the couch would do it." Ace pointed at Luffy.

Sabo followed Ace's direction, he just realized that someone else was there. He watched the young man for a moment, "Looks like he won't be able to do it either." When he looked at Luffy Sabo felt something was strange, he tried to get closer so he could clearly ascertain what was bothering him.

Sabo furrowed his brows, "Why do I feel an evil spirit aura coming from his body?"

Everyone in the room tried not to show an overreaction when Sabo said that. Sabo felt the atmosphere a little uncomfortable but tried not to think about it too much. For him at this time this matter was much more important. How come people who work to exorcise spirits are filled with the aura of evil spirits?

Luffy decides to wake up to face the client who realizes something is inside him. Luffy stood in front of Sabo and looked directly into his eyes. Thatch and Ace didn't know what Luffy was going to do, they could only watch without interfering.

When he saw Luffy's face up close, Sabo felt that Luffy's face was very familiar. A face that reminded him of someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. Sabo was surprised when Luffy grabbed his chin to get Sabo's attention. For some reason Sabo was uncomfortable with the gaze directed at him, round caramel-colored eyes that seemed to be looking deep inside him.

"You want to know?"

Sabo snapped out of his mind and met Luffy's gaze. "Eh?"

"The answer to your question is here." Luffy holding his top shirt. Slowly he lowered his shirt so Sabo could see something on his chest. When Sabo was seriously watching what Luffy was going to do, Luffy covered his chest with both hands while screaming. “You pervert! Ace I don't like this client!" Luffy looked away and sat back on the couch, this time with his back to everyone.

Ace wanted to laugh seeing Sabo confused by Luffy's behavior, he decided to follow Luffy's game. "Thatch, can I kick him out?"

"Ace, you can't kick a client!" Thatch actually wanted to laugh but he had to be professional here anyway.

"But Luffy doesn't like him." Ace still insisted.

"But he's still a client Ace."

Sabo pressed his temples, he felt that no one was right in this place. He saw Luffy trying to steal glances at him. Somehow dealing with him made Sabo annoyed.

"What? Are you saying I'm being rude to clients?" asked Luffy when he saw Sabo staring at him.

"You…"

"You're the one who is rude to me, saying something nonsense. I just repay what you did.”Luffy added, not wanting to lose.

 _'So what he did just now because of the question I asked him?'_ Sabo met Luffy's gaze at him. "I'm just telling the truth."

Sabo and Luffy stared at each other and didn't want to budge with each other's opinions. The two of them had just forgotten about the staring contest when Marco walked up to them. Because their fight was quite loud, Marco came out of the room to see what was going on. Seeing Luffy arguing with a client is nothing new to him.

"What's the fuss? Luffy you can't be rude to the client.”Marco tried to intervene.

"Marco, it's not Luffy's fault." Ace tries to defend Luffy.

Marco raised an eyebrow and looked at Thatch. "Just misunderstood." Thatch replied briefly.

Sabo watched Marco who had just joined them, he could feel the aura of spirit power emanating from him. Sabo deliberately looked at Luffy and mocked him. "Looks like you're the only one without spirit power here."

"What did you say?" immediately Luffy wants to hit Sabo's arrogant face.

"Luffy!" Marco reminded him quite emphatically. "We better talk in my room only. I will listen to the problems you are facing."

Sabo followed Marco into his room while giving Luffy a last mocking look. Annoyed that he can't do much because of Marco's warning, Luffy bursts out his anger by kicking the table once. "Shit!"

Thatch went to the kitchen to make drinks for the guests and left his two colleagues behind. Ace sat beside Luffy to accompany him. “Why does he have to come to this place anyway? He doesn't know if I'm tired, I don't want to work anymore today." Luffy grumbled.

"He's still talking to Marco, we can only wait." Ace remembered Sabo's words about the evil spirit aura he felt from Luffy. "That guy, he has quite a bit of spirit power, right?"

“Yes, his spiritual ability is not bad, somehow I felt another aura from inside him. But I don't know what." Luffy put his face against his palm. "Ace.."

"'Hmmm.."

"He realized it. In an instant he knew."

"Luffy ..."

"He could feel an evil spirit inside me."

Ace grabbed Luffy's shoulder to turn his body so they could face off. Luffy looked worried about what just happened, he returned Ace's gaze hesitantly. "Everything will be alright. OK? "

Luffy sighed, “Yes. Everything will be alright."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ... I want to thank you guys who have read my story and thanks for the kudo and comment. i'm really appreciate it.  
> The chapter is a little longer this time, I hope you will like it too.  
> I also want to apologize if it will be a little weird during the action scenes, this is the first time I'm writing a story that has action so it's still a bit difficult.  
> Happy reading.

Thatch has finished making drinks for the client. When he was walking toward Marco's room suddenly the door opened, Thatch clearly saw Sabo who looked angry coming out of Marco's room.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" Thatch looked at Sabo in surprise.

"What's with your boss?" Thatch was getting confused, Sabo massaged his temples to relieve the sudden headache. "He suddenly hugged me."

"Ah" Thatch finally understood the reason for Sabo's anger, "Marco did it without any explanation, right?"

Sabo felt that his arrival to this office was a wrong decision, he began to regret his choice. "Nothing's right in this office."

“Actually…” Thatch tried to explain to Sabo what really happened. Before he had time to speak, Marco had joined them and interrupted Thatch.

"Forgive me. I have to find out first about you. " Marco turned his gaze to Ace and Luffy who were still sitting on the couch watching the situation."Luffy, time to work."

"Tsk" lazily Luffy got up from the couch to do Marco's order.

"Ace you too." Add Marco.

"Of course." Ace caught up with Luffy and got up from the couch.

Sabo who felt he had not explained anything felt confused by what had happened, "Wait, I haven't ..."

"Book, right?" Sabo was surprised when Marco explained to him. "You came here because an old book contains a very strong evil spirit, you can't drive it away with your own  
strength." Marco glanced at Luffy this time, "Don't worry, Luffy can do it."

"Hurry up and go, I want to finish it immediately." Luffy walked out of the Shizuki office together with Ace at his side.

"You two be careful," cried Thatch.

Sabo still didn't quite understand what happened, even so he followed Ace and Luffy who had already left. Someone has to explain to him in real terms what happened.

**********

Luffy sits in one of the comfortable chairs in a café with Ace and his client Sabo. Marco had told him to do this job, so he couldn't help but have to do it. After all Marco is the boss. Before doing his job Luffy needs to recharge, because he can't work if his energy is empty.

"So you work in the library Sabo?" Ace tries to have a conversation while waiting for Luffy's order to be prepared. "Since you have quite a bit of spirit power I thought you were working in the same field as us."

"Not. This time it's only because I was asked to cast out the spirits." Sabo explained. "You said he had to fill the energy first before working?"

"Yes, but people have different ways. For example meditation or bathing in the forest." Ace saw Luffy, who had just received the warm chocolate that the waiter had delivered. 

"This is how Luffy charges."

Sabo looked at Ace confused, "It's just ordinary warm chocolate."

"Warm chocolate is common, but ...." Ace chooses to point directly what he means.

Sabo followed Ace's direction and saw it. He watched as Luffy just added the sugar available on the table to his warm chocolate. He casually added all the sugar and stirred the warm chocolate so that everything was well blended. Luffy drank it in one gulp until it ran out.

Sabo's face turned pale, couldn't believe what he saw. This was the first time he had met someone who filled spirit power in this way. "Ukh ..." just seeing made Sabo nauseous. How could someone consume something so sweet like that in such a short time.

Ace who realized Sabo's condition tried to give advice, "It's better not to look, it will only make you nauseous."

The surprise has not disappeared yet, Sabo was again rendered speechless when the waiter delivered a strawberry cake that was quite large. If he's not mistaken, it might be a cake that is thirty five centimeters in size complete with a lots cream topping and pieces of strawberry. Luffy immediately ate the cake that had just been delivered enthusiastically, without many obstacles Luffy finished the cake alone. Sabo regretted not listening to Ace's suggestion, instead he watched everything finish. 

After they finished they immediately left the café, Sabo still had not completely erased the scene that was quite terrifying from his mind.

"My strength is recharged." Luffy raised his hands in the air to express his joy.

“Impossible… how could it be possible to replenish spirit power like that? Eat that much sweet food?”Sabo groaned.

“I've advised him to pay more attention to what he eats. His bad habits can damage the body." Ace sighed, "But he only said that he was young, so it doesn't matter."

"I'm still eighteen. You should pay more attention to your health Ace, you are already twenty-six. ”Luffy replied coolly.

"Eighteen?" Sabo looked at Ace to make sure, and Ace nodded. "Shouldn't you still be in high school?"

"No way. I'm a hard worker who is busy every day. Luffy put his hand on his waist. "I've quit school since the third grade of junior high school. Since then I've been able to see spirits wandering."

Ace was a bit surprised because Luffy suddenly told Sabo about it even though they had just met. For now he chose to remain silent and let Luffy do what he thought was right. He will only be watching how Sabo reacts after hearing Luffy's story.

“Every day I was afraid that I didn't dare leave the house. “Luffy is a little hesitant to continue his story, he looks at Sabo to see how he has reacted so far. Since Sabo was just looking at him curiously without any bad judgment on him, Luffy chose to continue. "One day, at the hospital I cried alone because I could not bear everything I was going through. But, Marco came. He who has changed everything in me."

There was silence for a moment after Luffy finished speaking. Sabo decided to ask something that's been on his mind since Luffy started telling stories. "A frightened person like you ... why work like this?"

Luffy tried to think about it, he put his index finger on his chin as if he was deep in thought. "Emb, why is that?"

Feeling that Luffy won't answer his question and tries to forget their conversation that previously, Sabo could only give up. "Never mind. You can't do this job. I'll come back and report to your boss.”

"You said that again!" Luffy feels offended by Sabo's words.

“Just back off. You can't even protect yourself. Even though you are currently possessed by an evil spirit." Sabo saw Luffy flinch in place. "But you just let it be."

"Wait! Who said I was possessed… ”Luffy shouted ready to curse Sabo.

"Don't say you didn't notice." Sabo still answered with disdain. "Your body is thick with the aura of evil spirits, how long do you want to be quiet ..."

Ace who had only been paying attention couldn't help himself. He can't take it when someone insults Luffy. He walked over to Sabo and stood right behind him. With an unreadable expression he only said one word **~ SHUT UP! ~**

Sabo gasped after hearing Ace's words. Suddenly he couldn't speak. All the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. He looked at Ace who was still behind him. There is only one thing that can explain all of this, Ace used kotodama on him. (kotodama = word containing supernatural powers).

Quite satisfied with what he was doing Ace walked over to Luffy to see how he was. Usually Luffy never likes it when the problem is exposed, Ace doesn't want Luffy to get out of control here. "Luffy, are you okay?"

Luffy just nodded, he tried to gather the courage to face the problem this time. He didn't want to keep running away from his biggest problem. With his awkward steps Luffy drew closer to Sabo, he ignored Ace who was trying to prevent him. Ace knew Luffy would do something stupid, Ace wanted Luffy to change his mind before he regretted it.

"If you're really curious, I'll explain." Luffy tries to get Sabo's attention.

Sabo, who still can't speak because of Ace's kotodama influence, can only remain silent without being able to comment. He did not expect Luffy to suddenly tear the shirt he was wearing, revealing his chest. Right in the middle of Luffy's chest is a mark that looks like a tattoo, a tattoo of a rose. Sabo knew it was not a tattoo for style, he could feel an unpleasant aura from it.

"You can feel a evil spirit aura from me because of this." Luffy looked blankly at Sabo. He seemed to return to when it had just happened. “I was attacked by a evil spirit before, this is a sign of possession from him. Looks like he likes me and gave this mark. Like red flowers, right? "

Sabo looked at Luffy who was currently holding the mark on his chest. Being attacked by an evil spirit? Ownership mark?

“But that's an old story, now I can't be attacked anymore. So don't underestimate me." Luffy said confidently.

Ace took off the jacket he was wearing, Ace put it on Luffy because he had torn his shirt. It's true as expected Luffy did something stupid.

“Ace, why are you using your kotodama? You know you can't use it that often.” Luffy is still annoyed by Ace's actions. "Again, I have to work alone."

"Sorry." Ace can only say that even though his face is not like someone who feels guilty.

Sabo has been released from Ace's kotodama and can talk again. He felt the words were no longer stuck in his throat.

"We'd better get going, we're wasting time here." Luffy started walking leaving their location with Ace beside him.

Sabo just followed in silence while thinking about all the information he received. It seemed like getting in touch with these people wouldn't be easy for him.

***********

It was getting late in the afternoon, since a pretty scary incident recently. Most of the visitors to the library have returned for safety reasons. Robin the head of the library is still holding out while waiting for Sabo, who is currently looking for help. Robin knows that things like wandering spirits exist even though she has never been in direct contact. Hence the moment it happened right before her eyes was enough to startle her.

She also just found out that Sabo actually has more spiritual strength than most ordinary people. Sabo was the one who first noticed something strange when tidying up the books that had been returned by the visitors who borrowed them. At first Sabo tried to get rid of the evil spirit on his own but to no avail. His strength was incomparable to the evil spirits he had encountered.

Robin was in a different room from the evil spirit, but she could feel an unpleasant aura from that place. Robin just hopes Sabo can come and fix this problem soon. She doesn't like it when visitors' comfort is disturbed by this kind of thing.

Robin saw the front door opened, she smiled when she found out that Sabo has finally returned. Robin looked at the people who came with him, one of them had a similar posture to Sabo, while the other one looked more like a child. “Sabo, I thought you wouldn't come back. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Sorry Robin, there are a lot of things that happened. Now that you can rest easy, I have come together with the person who will solve this problem.” Sabo stood beside Robin while waiting for Ace and Luffy who had been walking behind him.

Robin looked at the two people who had just joined them, he saw Luffy smiling at him. “Sabo, are you sure this kid can do it? Isn't he still a kid?"

"Hey." Luffy protested when he heard Robin's comment.

Sabo ignored Luffy's protest, “I'm not sure myself. But the boss of the place I went to said that this brat can do it. "

"If that's the case, it never hurts to try right." Robin looked at Luffy for a moment, "I'll take you there."

Luffy just nodded and followed Robin who showed him the way to the room where the evil spirit was. Ace and Sabo followed not far behind. As soon as the door was opened Robin then stepped aside to let Luffy gain access to the room. Ace was standing beside Luffy to observe the situation together.

Inside the room is a book that exudes a fairly thick aura that can be felt even from where Luffy is standing. What is interesting is that there is a divider that surrounds the book. "The evil spirit was locked up with a water divider."

Ace looked at Sabo, "You did this Sabo?"

Sabo stood to Luffy's right to observe, "You better not get too close, this spirit is very dangerous."

Luffy ignored Sabo's warning, he wanted his work done quickly and go home. He drew closer to where the book was. When Luffy stepped past the barrier made by Sabo, in a short time the evil spirit tried to attack him. The spirit's darkness aura began to surround his body.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted seeing what had just happened.

Sabo swiftly ran towards Luffy, he took the bottle filled with water that was located on the floor. Sabo positioned himself to stand in front of Luffy, "You're going to get a little wet." Luffy didn't have time to answer because Sabo had already attacked the spirit that was about to attack him. He threw the water in his hand to reinforce the previous barrier. The move that Sabo took was successful and the spirit was again confined in the partition he had created.

Ace sighed, relieved that nothing happened to Luffy. "Looks like Sabo's the one working instead."

"If you have that much power, can't you repel it yourself." Luffy grumbled beside Sabo.

"I can only hold back that spirit like this." Sabo gave Luffy a glance before looking back at the book. “That's why I said you wouldn't be able to handle it. You better go home."

"What do you mean by that?" Luffy is not happy to hear Sabo's words.

"People who have felt fear cannot fight against evil spirits like this." Sabo was still standing in front of Luffy in a protective manner. “This book is a donation, somehow the spirit of the owner is stuck in this book. It also attracts the evil spirits that are around it, making it even more dangerous."

Luffy looked at Sabo for a moment, _'Did Marco say something to this person? Did he tell him about my fear that even made me not want to go to school?'_ Luffy could sense that Sabo actually just didn't want him to face things he thought Luffy would not be able to face. Sabo also helped Luffy even though they had always fought before. Getting treated like that made Luffy smile. Rarely have people done that to him.

"It turns out you are not as bad as I thought, at first I was annoyed because you always frustrate me." Sabo looked at Luffy, curious about the direction of the conversation now. "I like you Sabo."

"Huh?" Sabo was dumbfounded at Luffy's statement. Ace who was paying attention clapped his forehead seeing Luffy's sudden change in attitude.

"Stop working from this place and move to Shizuki, work with us." Luffy drew closer to the book in trouble. Intending to continue what he should be doing.

"What are you talking about? Why do you even talk nonsense at a time like this." Sabo grumbled.

"Things like this are not a big deal when compared to my fear back then." Sabo furrowed his brows when Luffy ignored his words. "When I was fifteen I met an evil spirit, a figure so thick it was full of darkness." Luffy subconsciously touched the mark on his chest. "I ran, he chased. In the end I was caught." This time he turned around and looked directly into Sabo's eyes."Then he said to me, **-I love you, when you are twenty I will take you-** "

Luffy remembered the incident so vividly, when the figure caught him. The evil spirit was holding his body on the ground, the spirit was touching his body with passion and greed. A touch that made him feel disgusted every time he remembered. As he left a mark on his body and said **–You are mine Luffy. don't forget it-.**

Luffy sighed, trying to get back on his feet and throw away any thoughts of that day. “Compared to my fear back then. Nothing scares me more."

Sabo was silent, not expecting that Luffy would tell him the greatest fear he felt. He didn't know what to say, Sabo just kept quiet and watched Luffy, who was starting to overcome the evil spirit.

Luffy stepped back into the barrier, but this time he already knew what he was getting into so he was more prepared than ever. Luffy concentrated, he closed his eyes to focus the energy from within him. Slowly his body began to glow with the strength he had. Luffy points one hand towards the evil spirit group that is nearby **\- Get out of the darkness, Go towards the light-**

Sabo could see the positive energy from Luffy, slowly all the evil spirits gathered began to disappear in the dazzling light. Sabo also saw Luffy's confident gaze. So strong, so resolute, he looked amazing even with his small body. Sabo did not think that Luffy would store that much energy, really beyond his expectations.

After all the evil spirits disappeared, the light in the room also disappeared. Luffy smiled when the evil spirit was gone. "I've finished this job."

**********

Several days have passed since the event of the exorcism, now Sabo is back to living his day in peace. Sabo will not forget that one experience. His meeting with Luffy still intrigued him. There are still many things he wants to know from Luffy. Sabo felt that Luffy was still hiding something. He didn't know why he was thinking like that, it's just that Sabo couldn't ignore everything from inside his head.

At first Sabo thought that everything would return to normal, out of all the curiosity in him, Sabo was quite satisfied with the life he was living. But his life is far from calm and peaceful.

Sabo approached a part of the library near the entrance. There is a place that can be used for reading by visitors at that place. On one of the couch, lay someone who is the suspect who disturbed his life. The black-haired young man lay on top of the pile of books -one of the reasons that made Sabo annoyed-his hand was holding a book that was clearly not read by the person concerned.

When Luffy realized someone was approaching, he began to launch his action. "Hey mister librarian" He plans to disturb Sabo like he had done a few days before. ”The book is so boring. can you bring food?"

An intersection appeared on Sabo's forehead, "No eating in the library!" Luffy just laughed at Sabo's answer. "Every day you come here. What do you really want?"

Luffy got up from where he was lying, Luffy put the book he was holding beside him. He casually took the lollipop from his pocket and ate it without feeling guilty. “It's boring here. Why don't you stop working from here?"

"I don't want to stop.“Sabo is getting more annoyed because Luffy ignored his warning not to eat food. "I told you not to eat food in the library!"

"It's just candy." Luffy replied casually. "If you get fired, that means you can work with us right?"

"Don't talk nonsense."

Luffy ignored Sabo and waved his lollipop, he knew it would upset Sabo but he didn't care. Luffy was happy to see Sabo's expression when he was upset.

Sabo sighed, trying to calm himself. Facing Luffy always drains all of his strength. For a while Sabo just stared at Luffy, everything Luffy said was still ringing in his head. "What you said at that time ..." Luffy turned his head when Sabo started talking. "Is it true that you will be taken when you are twenty?"

Luffy tilted his head, "How about that?"

"Then you will be killed?" Sabo didn't need an answer because Luffy's attitude was so obvious. Even though it was only for a moment he saw fear etched on his face. “Isn't there a way to help you? Only two years from now you will be twenty, right."

Luffy avoided Sabo's gaze, looking anywhere but his face. "There is."

Sabo widened his eyes, _‘So there is a way to help him?’_ "So there really is a way."

"Yes, but .." Luffy's gaze went blank again, his mind had gone a long way. Everything that evil spirit did, the conditions he gave. **–When you were twenty, if you do not have a partner who is one heart with you, I would take you away-**. Luffy smiled grimly, "Yes, but it's definitely impossible."

"Impossible?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Hah?" Sabo was even more confused by Luffy's behavior, for a moment Luffy looked so far away. Looks desperate and gives up with the reality he is facing. But suddenly now he's cheerful again as if all the bad things didn't happen. He acted casually and still smiled, acting like a child.

"Anyway, the conditions are very difficult. It can't be fulfilled."

"But…"

"Sabo."

“Tsk,” Sabo was annoyed that he almost got an answer to his question but there had to be a distraction. Sabo turned to Robin and Ace who approached them. As Ace passed himself to sit beside Luffy, Ace smiled meaningfully at him. "What's wrong, Robin? Do you need help?"

"No need to worry. I just wanted to tell you something. From tomorrow you don't need to come here again. " Robin casually delivered the news which left Sabo dumbfounded where he stood.

"Why?"

"You're fired." Robin replied briefly.

"Why did I suddenly get fired?" Sabo didn't know what to do, why did all this have to happen to him? He looked at Ace and Luffy who were busy chatting while he was dizzy with Robin's strange attitude. Sabo could see clearly that Luffy was holding back from laughing.

"Thank you Ace."

"Is it okay like this?" Ace looked at Luffy, not sure what he just did.

"No problem." Luffy waved his hand, he looked at Sabo with a smile. "You already put your kotodama on the head of the library according to my request."

"What?" Sabo looked at the two people like they were evil spirits that destroyed his life.

"Of course I have." Ace leaned back on the sofa, he stared at Sabo too. There was a hint of guilt on his face but Ace didn't regret fulfilling Luffy's request.

"You.."

"Hey Sabo, want to get a new job?" Luffy looked at Sabo with an innocent face.

"You are! Aaaargh!" Sabo ruffled his hair. _‘I know I shouldn't have anything to do with them!’_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all of you who read, give kudo and leave comments, i really appreciate it.
> 
> i have written how many chapters this story has, basically this story has 37 chapters. I'm trying to make it the same as the original, only making slight changes if needed.
> 
> I hope you will like it to the end. I'm also sorry if it gets weird during action scenes, I'm still learning. Finally, I apologize if there are typographical and grammatical errors.
> 
> happy reading. 😊

"The work is done." Luffy smiled at the client in front of him.

"Already completed?"

“Yes, all the spirits wandering around this building have been driven away. You can work in peace now." Luffy explained enthusiastically, today he is in a good mood.

"It's great to be able to do it in such a short time." The client seemed to not believe Luffy's statement.

"Not really, actually the job this time is quite hard. But .. ”Luffy glanced at Sabo who was standing behind him next to Ace. "We have new coworkers, so everything is over quickly."

"I see. Thank you very much."

The three of them left the location to return to Shizuki's office, along the way Sabo was still frowning.

“Sabo, you can't keep acting like that. In front of clients you have to smile." Luffy comments on Sabo's attitude.

"How can I smile." Sabo replied flatly.

Ace looked at Sabo, it looks like Sabo is still upset because he lost his job because of him. "Sorry, Sabo, I got you fired." Sabo just sighed. "But I didn't expect you to actually join us."

"I also don't understand why I accepted this job." Sabo has given up on the situation he is facing.

"Don't complain, you said okay yourself." Luffy enjoyed the lollipop in a relaxed manner, ignoring Sabo's annoyance.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you forced me to say that." Sabo glared at Luffy.

"I do not understand what you mean." Luffy pretended not to understand.

"You ... even though you ..."

__flasback__

_After Sabo accepted his current situation, Sabo decided to not have any contact with the two people anymore. It was enough that his life was being played by them._

_"Sabo, join us." Luffy is still trying to persuade Sabo to work with them._

_"How many times I have to tell you that I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Sabo ignored Luffy. he was busy tidying up his belongings in the library for him to take home. "You better go!"_

_"I'm not leaving until you join us." Luffy leaned his body towards Sabo so he could stare into his eyes._

_Sabo who felt uncomfortable took a few steps back. "What ..." When Luffy bumped their bodies Sabo lost balance and pulled Luffy along with him. "Aaw ..."_

_Luffy was right on top of Sabo's body, he grabbed Sabo's shoulder and brought their gaze closer. Luffy stared fixedly into Sabo's eyes, smiling Luffy said, "Please Sabo."_

_Sabo felt stared into his soul, Luffy's eyes filled with conviction. The smile on his face made Sabo nervous. Moreover, their current position was very unfavorable._

_"Sabo."_

_Sabo shivered when he heard Luffy's voice which sounded so soft to his ears. Luffy is still staring at him with those caramel eyes. Sabo felt his face turn red because he was nervous about his current state. He could no longer hold it in, "Alright, I will join! get out of my body!"_

_Luffy smiled broadly, he immediately got up and jumped for joy. "Yay, it worked. Finally Sabo joined."_

__flashback end__

"Now I really regret what I said." Sabo shook his head. _'What am I really doing, why am I just following his whim?'_

"I'm happy because now there is someone who can help me work, now my work is lighter." Luffy still doesn't care about the hardships Sabo is going through.

"It's because you set him up." Ace's comments.

Sabo let the two men argue with each other, he chose not to comment. He was too tired to face Luffy's attitude. They were already close to Shizuki's office, as they took the elevator to reach the floor where their office was. Sabo looked back at Luffy's figure closely. Previously, he felt Luffy resembled someone he knew, although he wasn't sure. Now that things became clearer to him, Luffy reminded him of that person. The person he had forgotten for a long time. ‘Coincidence, this must be just a coincidence.’ Sabo tried to convince himself.

"We're back." exclaimed Luffy when they arrived at the Shizuki Office.

“Are you guys back? that was fast." Thatch, who intends to go to Marco's office to bring drinks to the client, pauses to greet them.

"Any clients who come again?" asked Ace.

"Emb, actually ...." Thatch bit his lower lip, feeling uncomfortable explaining the situation.

Sabo who noticed Thatch's strange behavior decided to go straight to Marco's room. It was better for him to see for himself what was going on. Luffy and Ace followed Sabo not far behind him. Sabo was surprised by what was in front of his eyes, Marco was hugging a beautiful black haired woman. The woman seemed to enjoy the hug given by Marco. Immediately Sabo remembered the time when he had experienced the same thing, he got goosebumps.

"Mr. Marco," the woman called Marco's name very seductively.

Marco remained unchanged even though he had just received such treatment. His face still looked like someone who was bored. "Madame Alvinda, I don't think you have an evil spirit."

"Wow ... well ... it's her again." Luffy can't stop thinking about Alvida's behavior.

“No way, you have to see it more clearly. Hug me Marco, I want that evil spirit to leave." Alvida still teases Marco even though Marco clearly doesn't respond.

Sabo didn't know what else to say, after he joined Shizuki, Thatch had already told him that Marco could find out someone's heart by hugging him. Marco communicates with the soul within a person to know the truth of what they say. Even though it was quite strange but that's how Marco worked, and Sabo did not think that someone would be crazy about him because of that.

“Mrs. Alvida did not give up at all. Always chasing after Marco. " Ace just shook his head to see it.

"Actually Marco doesn't like it, he once told me that he was annoyed by the attitude of Mrs. Alvida. But Marco couldn't turn her down, because she came as a client. “Thatch looked at Marco with concern. "I absolutely can't help him with this matter."

Sabo looked at Thatch, he also looked at Luffy who left the room because he already knew what had happened. Ace followed Luffy behind him, that person too often trailed behind him. This place, everywhere looks the same. It contains only strange people, even the guests are strange.

Not so long, finally Alvida left home, Marco escorted her to the front door of the office. "Finally she left."

"It's always like this every time he comes. Marco why didn't you give him a chance? " Ace teased.

"Don't talk nonsense." Marco glared at Ace.

"It's hard to be a popular person. “Thatch didn't want to be left behind to tease his best friend.

Sabo decided not to pay too much attention to the arguments of these three people. His attention was distracted when Luffy, who just came out of the kitchen, took the box in his hand and sat on the couch. Sabo was afraid what he thought about the contents of the box. Looks like he's not the only one who realizes what Luffy is going to do.

"Before working again I have to fill my energy first." Luffy happily opened the box he was carrying. As expected, the contents of the box were cake. The cake is as big as the last time Sabo saw when he was with Luffy, only this time it's a chocolate cake and not a strawberry cake.

"I guess I have to clear up the document space, I forgot I haven't done it yet." Thatch left the room so as not to see.

"I want to go to the bathroom." Ace also looked for an excuse to leave the room.

Without much comment Marco returned to his room. They all have the same thought, not wanting to see Luffy finish the cake. Sabo had thought about doing something similar, but somehow in the end he just remained standing in his place. He watched Luffy eat the cake until it runs out. Sabo was completely unfamiliar with the way Luffy filled his spirit power. Every time he saw him he still felt nauseous.

"Delicious." After Luffy finished the cake, he decided to lie down on the coch for a while to release his fatigue.

Sabo saw Luffy lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. Today, Luffy only wears a simple light blue vest. Sabo could clearly see the mark on his chest. A mark reminding Luffy of his greatest fear.

_"I was attacked by an evil spirit"_

_"This is a sign of possession of the evil spirit."_

_"He said - I love you, when you are twenty I will take you."_

All those words were still very clear in his mind. Sabo doesn't understand at all, Luffy has an experience that can't be underestimated. Even Luffy also said that he was scared. But he's still doing the work of his biggest fear. Besides that, unexpectedly, Luffy's attitude is still optimistic even with all that has happened.

Sabo got closer to the couch and took a close look at Luffy, “Why are you so calm? Even though there are only two years left .. ”Sabo felt stupid because he was talking to a person who was asleep, he must not have heard it, let alone respond to his words.

"You already know about the mark?"

Sabo turned his head when he heard Marco's voice, he did not expect that Marco would come back to this room again. "A little .." Sabo looked at Marco who was approaching his direction. "Does everyone here know about it?"

Marco smiled, “Of course. It's been a long time since Ace and Thatch have known about the mark."

Sabo raised his eyebrows, "But you all look normal in my opinion."

"We're just following his relaxed attitude, we pretend we don't know." Marco looked at Luffy attentively.

Sabo hesitated to ask Marco about this, especially when Luffy refused to answer this question. But finally Sabo kept asking, “I don't understand why he accepted a job like this. Even though there was an evil spirit that marked him so that it scared him."

"I made him do it." Marco closed his eyes. Trying to remember the day Luffy was in a bad state. “I did it to heal his heart which was gripped with fear. Luffy's condition three years ago was so bad, he couldn't protect himself. Afraid of all the spirits around him, trembling alone in the darkness. " Marco opened his eyes to look at Sabo, "He cried at me."

Marco tried to observe Sabo's reaction, he could see there was no condescension from within, he could see the empathy and pain on his face. "That's why when I met him I offered him this job. He must be able to be stronger and not be afraid all the time." 

Sabo tried to digest all of Marco's explanations, he looked at Luffy for a moment before looking back at Marco. “I thought your job was helping people. How can this be able to heal heart wounds and make people strong?"

Marco smiled a little, ignoring Sabo's sneer. "Looks like you still don't understand."

Sabo furrowed his brows, not understanding what Marco meant.

"It's time to wake Luffy, you guys have to go do the next work." Marco intends to return to his room.

"Wait a minute." Marco turned back to look at Sabo. Sabo swallowed hard, he found this question very difficult to say. "How to help him? He didn't say it clearly."

Marco glanced at Luffy for a moment. “If Luffy doesn't say that to you. Then I won't say anything either. ” Marco turned around again, this time Sabo only looked at his back. 

"Easy thing actually." But somehow it feels difficult."

"Easy thing?" Sabo couldn't get an explanation from Marco because he had disappeared into his room. Sabo remembers Luffy talking about how to save him. _'Marco said it was just an easy thing? If I'm not mistaken, Luffy said ... '_

_"Anyway, the conditions are very difficult. It can't be fulfilled."_

Sabo's position was standing quite far from the couch, he also turned his back to him so he didn't notice when Luffy opened his eyes. Luffy didn't really sleep and clearly heard all of Marco and Sabo's talk. Luffy didn't think that Sabo was still thinking about how to save him. Luffy thought that after yesterday he didn't explain clearly to Sabo, then Sabo will forget about it. But apparently he was wrong.

Luffy is also annoyed by Marco's words, saying that something that can help him is something easy. He was always haunted by the words spoken by that evil spirit.  
**-When you turn twenty I will take you. If you don't have a partner with the same heart as you-.**

Looking for a partner who can agree with him is not something easy. Moreover, Luffy is well aware of his condition. So far, he has never felt anything like falling in love. Luffy also doesn't like girls, so far if someone attracted him they were men. And Luffy doubted that he would find a man who would love him sincerely.

"What's easy? damn you Marco! ”Luffy grumbled.

**********

Luffy, Sabo and Ace are already at their client's new apartment. The client this time is a univesity student named Usop, he asks Shizuki for help because he feels something is wrong in his apartment.

"Thank you guys for coming here." Usop greeted Luffy when he opened the door for them.

"Leave your problem to us, we will fix it." Luffy gave a warm smile to the client in front of him.

Sabo was still a little annoyed and didn't really enjoy his job, he just kept quiet when Ace elbowed him to give a code that Sabo should be more friendly.

Seeing Luffy's cheerful figure Usop blushed because of it, he tried not to show it too much. "But I didn't expect that someone who would come this cute."

"Wow, I'm flattered. Actually I'm looking for a boyfriend, you know." Luffy said without thinking.

"Don't talk nonsense. Hurry up and work! " Sabo hit the water bottle he was holding onto Luffy's head. Luffy immediately pout because of that.

Because he wanted to forget what had just happened, Usop immediately discussed the core of the problem he was facing. “I just moved a month ago, but the atmosphere of this apartment is very strange. From the empty room there came the sound of footsteps and cries. Besides that there are shadows of people. " Usop leads them to the room in question.

While in front of the room, Luffy can already feel the aura of evil spirits that is quite strong from within the room. Luffy thinks that it looks like this job won't be easy. When usop opened the door, Luffy could immediately see the figure clearly. The spirit this time was in the form of a woman, she was crying while looking out the window. An evil aura could be seen clearly from the spirit.

"Who is this spirit?" Luffy observes the spirit in front of him.

"Looks like she was the previous occupant, she was abandoned by his lover and then killed himself by jumping from the balcony." Ace explained what he knew from Marco. Ace still doesn't fully understand how Marco got all the information, but he doesn't bother.

"I've never heard of it." Usop comments.

"Yes, there is a female spirit here," added Sabo flatly.

"A spirit who died committed suicide, huh ... she's quite dangerous .." muttered Luffy. He noticed that the spirit seemed to want to get out of the room by scratching his hand against the window. "It's bad she's angry because she felt our presence."

Luffy tried to pay attention to his surroundings, he briefly walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen not far from there. He saw the chocolate that was on the table. “There's chocolate! Can I eat it? " Luffy took the chocolate enthusiastically and looked at usop expectantly.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Sabo didn't understand what to say anymore.

"Calm down Sabo, you know Luffy can't work if he's weak." Ace tried to calm Sabo down.

"But he just ate before he came here." Refuted Sabo.

"But it's still not enough, I'm still weak." Luffy ignored Sabo, he ate Usop's chocolate after getting okay from him.

"Come on, Sabo, don't you get angry all the time." Ace decided to return to the room where the spirit was. "I'll try to handle it."

Sabo was curious and decided to follow Ace. Usually Ace doesn't do much to help ward off evil spirits, Luffy takes care of most of the work. Sabo saw Ace starting to concentrate, he suspected Ace would use his kotodama to drive the spirit away.

**~ GET OUT ~**

Sabo is waiting for the results of Ace's work, he can feel the spirit power of Ace's kotodama. But it seems like luck is not with Ace this time. When Ace said the command there was a fly that flew close to his face, so that fly received the kotodama effect and left the room.

For a moment they were both silent, their faces expressionless, speechless. Ace scratched the back of his head as he realized his failure, he looked at Sabo with a smile. "Looks like I didn't make it."

Sabo sighed, for the umpteenth time he regretted accepting this job. All of his co-workers are not reliable. One is busy eating while at work, the other one even makes a stupid mistake. “Why do I have to work with people like you? I better find another job."

“Come on Sabo, don't be angry. Calm down a little." Ace tried to calm Sabo down.

Luffy, who had finished his snack, followed Sabo and Ace, Usop was not far behind. Luffy purposely threw the chocolate wrap he ate at Sabo's face to silence him. Sabo just glared at Luffy at that.

"The most important thing in this job is calm, you have to remember that." Luffy stood beside his two comrades pointing at the woman's spirit. "See, because you keep getting angry. The darkness in the spirit is getting stronger."

The woman's spirit looked at those standing at the door, although she was still crying, her eyes were filled with hateful looks. Sabo tried to calm down and chose to start his job immediately.

"Sorry if it gets wet later." Ace warns Usop so that he won't be surprised.

"No problem, I can clean it up" Usop couldn't see the evil spirit in question at all, but he could feel the aura of its existence. And he hopes that things will end quickly.

Sabo uses the water he carries to create a protective barrier to limit the spirit's movements. Luffy made his turn to face the spirit, he was very close to the barrier and face to face with the spirit. When he was near him, Luffy could understand all the emotions that the spirit felt.

**-I can't stand it ... want to die .... want to die-**

Ace, who also heard, could only look at the spirit with a sad look. “She doesn't know if she's dead, people who commit suicide will always think like that. The feelings that wrapped her before death will always be firmly tied to his soul."

Luffy watched the spirit still try to understand all the emotions that it was pouring out.

**-I can't stand it ... can't go on like this ... want to die .... help-**

The spirit covered her face because of the emotion she felt, she also looked so depressed, so desperate. 

Luffy swallowed hard, he could clearly see himself in the woman. **-It must be very hard for you, I don't know how much suffering you are enduring .-**

Luffy stares at the spirit closely. **-But the burden of life that makes you want to die, I can understand.-**

Luffy clearly remembers the day he had the same thoughts as this spirit. Luffy was in so much pain and wanted to be free from that suffering that he thought death would help him.

_'' Marco help me, please. He comes again! That creature ..!"_

_''Calm down, it's useless begging me. All other people can do is reach out, the only one who can save yourself is you."_

Sabo saw Luffy as if staring far away, even though he was dealing with an unstable spirit Luffy looked so calm. His face was expressionless even though he could see the power of every word Luffy said. He realized that Luffy seemed to say that to himself. 

**-Marco once told me, only ourselves can save us. If we run, we will get weaker and suffer more .-**

Luffy confronts the spirit that is in front of him, **-If you run you will only be more miserable-**

The woman's spirit did not accept Luffy's words, she got out of control and started to fight. The spirit tried to break through the barrier until it finally got through. 

"This is bad!" Luffy saw the spirit possessed Usop after successfully breaking through. "Damn .."

Usop, who was possessed by a spirit, ran out of his apartment, all of whom were there running to chase him. Luffy managed to follow Usop, together they got into the elevator leaving Sabo and Ace.

Sabo also panicked because of the unexpected situation, he decided to take the stairs when the elevator doors closed. Ace restrains Sabo before he can run. "Don't panic, let's go down." Sabo didn't really understand but he decided to follow Ace.

"They're upwards, why are we going down?

The spirit thinks she is not dead, when she possesses a human she will commit suicide once again." Ace hurried down the stairs followed by Sabo, who did not protest anymore.

The elevator that carried Usop and Luffy stopped on the tenth floor, Luffy fell when the door opened because the vest he was wearing was stuck on the elevator door. "Ouch, it hurts." Luffy immediately got up and caught up with Usop, as he approached, the spirit made Usop stand on the barrier used for safety on the floor.

Luffy was ready to anticipate that action, he concentrated on bringing out his strength. While pulling Usop, he channeled his energy to purify the evil spirit. **\- Get out of the darkness, Go towards the light-.**

After Luffy managed to purify the evil spirit, Usop lost consciousness. Realizing that Usop's body was starting to fall, Luffy spontaneously pulled Usop's body as hard as he could and directed him back into the building. Luffy exchanged places with Usop and fell.

"Luffy!" Sabo exclaimed in terror when he saw Luffy falling from the tenth floor. He ran so he could get right under him to catch Luffy. _'No time.'_

Ace who saw the incident concentrated his strength, he looked around him which was full of crows. **~ Come together! Use your strength, save Luffy ~**

Sabo was silent when suddenly dozens of crows glowed, the crows flew towards Luffy. With a large number they hold Luffy's body so that it slows down the falling process as if supporting Luffy's body.

Luffy, who felt safe, chose to release the spirit he had previously purified from his grip. With very soft words he said farewell. **-Strive in the next live-**

Due to Luffy's falling process which was slowed down by the crows, Ace is now right below him. He caught Luffy easily.

"Finally you can be of use, Ace." Sneered Luffy.

"Thank you." Ace smiled broadly at Luffy.

Sabo did not expect to see something like this, before he was very annoyed by the behavior of the two of them. But everything seemed to change one hundred and eighty degrees. Now they get the job done easily even with all the problems that exist. They also remain calm until now. Sabo is confused about their real personality.

Maybe being with them wasn't all that bad. _‘Looks like I have to endure a lot longer.’_

Maybe if with them something interesting would happen?

Sabo watched as Ace lowered Luffy, a smile spread across his face. _‘I'll be observing them a little longer’_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hy ,, the new chapter is finished again.  
> as I said before that I wrote this story based on Chika Shiomi sensei's work - Rasetsu's Flower. if you can get her work where you live maybe you can read the original.  
> I want to share about this story but use one piece characters because I want to imagine them in situations like this one.
> 
> because I wanted as much as possible not to deviate too much from the original work so there would be some changes to the characters or simply lots of ooc. (an easy example I know that Luffy really loves meat but in this story he really likes sweet foods, especially cakes.)
> 
> I hope you will continue to enjoy this story until the end. thank you for giving kudo and leaving comments. I really appreciate it.
> 
> sorry if there are typographical and grammatical errors.

It's been three weeks since Sabo joined the Shizuki Office. He was used to his new job and all the oddities of his coworkers. Apart from helping Luffy exorcise the evil spirits, Sabo also helped Thatch do administrative work and he did everything well. Usually because many requests come in and only Thatch does the work himself, it piles up. But now that all the administrative work is done, the client request that was delayed has also been completed.

Of all the tasks Sabo does, there is one thing Luffy doesn't like, namely when Sabo takes care of Shizuki's finances. This week was a difficult time for Shizuki, because they didn't get too many job requests so their income was reduced. So Sabo decided to cut some of the budget he felt was unnecessary. And that includes expenses to buy cake for Luffy.  
Sabo explained his decision to the others that this was necessary for now. Maybe in the future if Shizuki's finances improve everything can change as before. Marco, Thatch and Ace accept Sabo's explanation and are willing to compromise. But not Luffy.

“Don't be kidding, Sabo, Cake is a necessity! You can't do this to me." Luffy was standing in front of Sabo's table, having a confrontation because he felt wronged by this new policy.

"Luffy, I'm not forbidding you to buy cake, I'm just reducing the amount of funds you usually use." Sabo casually continued his work regardless of Luffy's rage.

"But fifty thousand belly is not enough to buy two Sabo cakes, I can only get one." Luffy pounded his hand on the table demanding Sabo's attention.

Inevitably Sabo looked directly at Luffy because of that, he could see that Luffy was very upset with him. "Then buy something else. You can buy a lot of granulated sugar with that kind of money."

Luffy's jaw dropped, he gaped at Sabo's words. "How can I just eat sugar!"

“You have to accept it Luffy. after all, not much work has been coming in lately. So you can't keep demanding good food." Sabo ignored Luffy again because he didn't want to prolong their argument. Hope Luffy will really understand this time.

"You are…! Ukkh! You suck!" Luffy kicked Sabo's table before leaving. He went to lie down on the sofa to sulk.

Not far from there Marco, Thatch and Ace are enjoying their leisure time playing cards. They tried not to pay too much attention to the commotion that had just occurred. After all they don't want to waste energy.

"Are they still like that? I thought they were getting along now." Ace sighed.

"Well it can't be helped. What Sabo has done is true, we are also unemployed a lot this week.”said Thatch.

"Since there was Sabo, all the work was done quickly, he worked very efficiently." Ace's comments.

"We're so useless, Marco might fire us later." Thatch glanced at Marco to check his reaction.

"You're not going to fire us, are you Marco?" Ace joined in bombarding Marco with questions.

“I won't do it, I don't want to do anything troublesome."Marco answered dryly.

"It's good then, I can rest easy." Ace takes cards from Thatch's hand when his turn comes.

Thatch's jaw dropped when he realized that the only card in his hand was the joker, meaning he was losing again. "I lost , why did you guys keep winning from earlier." Demands Thatch.

"You lack concentration," Marco scoffed.

"Just a coincidence, you're the unlucky one." Ace laughed when he saw Thatch frown. “I want to see Luffy first. I don't like it when he keeps cranky."

Ace went to the couch where Luffy was sulking, he forced Luffy to slide a little. Even though he was a little annoyed, Luffy gave him space so Ace could sit next to him. "Luffy, how long do you want to be sulking like this?"

"I’m not sulking!"

Ace shook his head at Luffy's behavior, it's always hard to persuade him when he's angry. "How about tonight I buy you dinner? You can order whatever you want?"

Luffy glanced at Ace when he heard his suggestion, he tried to see if Ace was really serious or not. "Is it true?"

Ace smiled, “That's right. Promise."

Luffy immediately got up and hugged Ace, feeling so happy. "Thank you Ace, you are the best!" Ace blushed because of Luffy's actions, even so he returned his hug.

Sabo who was receiving calls from prospective clients tried not to pay attention to the two of them. Although Sabo felt a little annoyed by their closeness, he didn't want to admit it. "Okay, let me tell my boss. If indeed he agrees to this matter we will come to your place."

Sabo approached Marco after hanging up the phone to report directly. “Marco, there is a request to handle the case of evil spirit interference from Shinsekai High School. What do you think?"

"We're not being picky about cases, so you should just go. There's no work for today anyway." Marco looked at Sabo with a smile

Sabo sighed, "Very well then."

"Why are you Sabo? Looks like you don't like work this time. ” asked Thatch, noticing Sabo's discomfort. Because Sabo, who is used to working, usually never shows discomfort like now.

“Actually, it's not a big problem, it's just that I studied at Shinsekai. So it feels weird to have to go there. " Sabo explained lazily.

“Isn't that good? You can feel nostalgic." Thatch's comments.

"Not for me." Sabo replied briefly.

"Well even so you still have to do it." Marco turned his attention to his employee lazing on a sofa not far from his place. "Luffy, it's time to work!"

"Yes."

**********

The three Shizuki Office employees finally arrived at Shinsekai High School who had asked for their services. Along the way, Sabo was not at all eager to do this task. Ace and Luffy also didn't stop teasing Sabo knowing they were going to visit the place where Sabo had attended school.

“Sabo, you have to cheer up. After all this is work we have to do." Luffy enjoyed Sabo's discomfort, he was still a little annoyed by the new policy he made.

"Luffy is right Sabo, you better calm down a little. Your bad habits is you are too serious every time you do work."Ace added.

"You just want to see me in trouble right?" Sabo replied flatly.

"Of course." Ace and Luffy answered in unison with a small laugh.

After passing through a long school hallway, they finally arrived at the teacher's room. There was already a teacher waiting for them.

"Excuse me, we're from Shizuki." Luffy greeted him with a smile on his face.

"You have come." The teacher rose from his desk to greet them. When the woman saw Sabo she was surprised because she did not expect to meet her old friend. “Sabo, you work at Shizuki? Do you remember me? I'm a Koala."

_'Why should it be her?'_. Sabo tried not to get too tense. "Of course I still remember you Koala."

"But the last time we met you worked in the library?" Koala asked in surprise.

"A lot has happened, I don't want to talk about it." Sabo replied.

"Alright then."

“It turned out that she was only his friend, there was nothing to worry about. Sabo is overreacting.”Luffy grumbled in a low voice.

"Well, we don't know what's on his mind." Ace replied.

"Koala, they are Luffy and Ace my colleagues." Sabo introduced them to the Koala.

"Nice to meet you." Koalas reached out to them.

"Nice to meet you." Ace was the first to return Koala's hand.

“Koala-san, you are Sabo's friend right? Back in school, what kind of person was Sabo? " Luffy asked with sparkling eyes, hoping that he could get some information to be a material to annoy Sabo.

"Don't ask nonsense." Muttered Sabo.

"He was one of the smartest students at that time, broad-minded, lots of girls are crazy about him." Koala watched Luffy closely for the first time since they entered the room. 

Luffy looks dissatisfied after hearing Koala's explanation, because he didn't get anything. "Your name is Luffy, right? When I look at you somehow you feel like someone .. "

"Eh?" Luffy feels confused by Koala's attitude. "Who do I look like?"

Before Koala could answer, Sabo had already interrupted her, “Koala, you better tell us immediately what problem we have to solve. For questions and answers, it can be for another time."

"Ah you're right, I'm sorry." The koala refocused itself. If Sabo didn't want her to bring up that person, then she should respect Sabo's choice. “The students have been making a lot of fuss about this, every evening an evil spirit appears on the south side of the school building. Many of them became victims and were chased by him."

"They reported to us, but every time we checked it nothing happened. Looks like that spirit only appears in front of students, especially female students.” Koala gave an explanation about the situation at Shinsekai High School.

"We could just check it out, but I doubt he'll show up." Ace was the first to comment.

"Why do you think that, Ace?" Asked Luffy, confused.

"Earlier Koala said that the spirit only appears in front of the female students. So it's unlikely that he will appear in front of us." Ace folded his hands in front of his chest.

"That is true."

"Then you have an idea? Looks like you thought of something." Sabo looked at Ace who was smiling broadly.

"Koala can I borrow this school uniform?" Ace approached Koala.

"Uniform?" Asked Koala.

"Yes, school uniform."

Koala complied with Ace's request and didn't ask many more questions. After getting the uniform, Ace ordered Luffy to wear the uniform. They waited while Luffy was changing clothes in the toilet.

Luffy returned to the staff room with his new appearance, wearing a female uniform with a mini skirt complete with long black socks and wearing a shoulder length wig. Luffy blushed in embarrassment because he had to wear a girl's uniform, he looked at Ace with an annoyed look. "Why do I have to wear this?"

“You forgot Luffy, that spirit only appears in front of female students. So this is indeed necessary." Ace tried not to laugh at Luffy's behavior.

"Why just me, you two don't change your clothes." Luffy still protested.

"Because among the three of us, only you have a body shape similar to a girl." Ace commented while moving his hand on Sabo's shoulder. "You agree, right Sabo? Luffy suits that uniform."

Sabo swallowed hard, he never expected to see Luffy wearing one of his old school uniforms. Luffy is still pouting but he doesn't say anything anymore and resigns himself to the situation. Luffy's body is not too big, so this disguise is suitable for him. It's just that seeing his figure this time Sabo inevitably has to hold his feelings well. Luffy really does resemble that person, the one who made him reluctant to return to this place. Because this place was full of memories with that person, so Sabo didn't want to remember her.

Luffy waited for Sabo's comment on his appearance while looking at him shyly. After not commenting for a long time, Sabo suddenly looked away. Luffy became even more annoyed because of his attitude, "You are really annoying!"

"We'd better get to the location immediately, soon the evil spirit appears." Sabo ignored Luffy's anger and went out of the teacher's room first.

Ace and Luffy decided to follow Sabo, they also didn't forget to ask Koala to stay in the teacher's room until all their work was done.

Ace tried to calm Luffy down when they both followed Sabo to the location. "Forget about Sabo's attitude, I think you are suitable to wear that uniform. You look cute."

"Ace, you sound like a pervert.”Luffy scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not like that," said Ace.

"Never mind let's hurry up and follow Sabo." Sabo suddenly acting strange makes Luffy curious about the reason behind it. "Ace, do you think Sabo is acting strange or not?"

"Hmh, I don't know I didn't really pay attention to it." Ace supported his chin thoughtfully.

When he wanted to take a step, Luffy suddenly felt a cold chill enveloping his feet. He could feel something was hugging his leg.

"Luffy .." Ace tried to warn Luffy about the spirit's whereabouts.

"I know.."

“Isn't it still earlier than usual? Besides, we haven't reached the location that Koala said." Ace is a little confused by something unexpected.

“Ace, try to pay close attention. He just surrounds me." Luffy could feel the spirit's aura, but somehow he didn't have that dark aura.

Ace looked down to confirm with his own eyes what Luffy meant. It's true that the spirit only surrounds Luffy, Ace's jaw drops when he finds a middle-aged man with afro hair? He was busy rubbing his cheek with Luffy's leg.

**-Yohohoho ... I never thought there was a cute lady in this place ..-**

Finding a pervert spirit might not come as a surprise to Luffy, but he was even more annoyed at being called a cute lady. Luffy casually kicked the spirit away from his feet, **-I am a man you know! I'm not cute! -**

**-What? Are you a man? -**

**-That's right so don't you mess with me-** Luffy sighed, trying to control his emotions again. **–Because you have appeared it means I can purify you immediately. You've already messed up with the students in this place.-**

**-You better just give up, Luffy has spirit power so he can beat you up.-** Ace just shook his head at the spirit's behavior.

**-Eh! My goodness! I have been here for a long time, if there are girls who catch my attention I follow them. But I don't do anything other than that, believe me. Yohohoho… -**

**-But your actions make them afraid-** Luffy shouted. 

**-They can't see me, yohohoho.-**

**-They can see you you know!-** Luffy closed his eyes, _'Is the spirit Koala referring to is this spirit? To me he's annoying and not scary at all'_

"Luffy, what are you going to do to him?" Asked Ace.

Luffy looked at the afro-haired lecherous spirit sitting in front of him. Luffy thinks back to the spirit's words, wandering for years? **-Hey, do you know someone called Sabo? –**

Ace raised his eyebrows, not understanding why Luffy was even interrogating the spirit. Moreover, Luffy asked about Sabo?

**-Ah that person huh. He's a strong person, but he was attacked by evil spirits. His nature is cold and annoying, I don't really like interacting with him. Yohohoho-**

Luffy got interested when the spirit started badmouthing Sabo, it looks like he can get some valuable info from him. **–Then what else do you know about him? Do you know the weakness? Or something embarrassing he's done? -**.

**-Hmh..What is it? Ah maybe the love story-**

**-He has a love story? -** Luffy is surprised to hear that. 

**-Yohohoho, actually his girlfriend is one of my favorite types, you know. She is a very beautiful woman despite being a spirit.-**

"Eh?" Ace and Luffy were both shocked at the spirit's confession.

_‘Sabo is dating a spirit?’_ Luffy was no longer interested after hearing that. For some reason hearing Sabo's love story annoyed him. **–I think that's enough chitchat. I better purify you right away.-**

**-Eh no, I'm quite happy here. Yohohoho.-**

**-Shut up, you talkative perverted spirit.-**

**-No .... Yohohoho .... yohohoho-**

*********

Sabo had already arrived at the location where the evil spirit usually appeared. He was still trying to compose himself from his shock just now. Sabo does think that Luffy is very similar to him, but when Luffy wears this school uniform it makes him even more similar to that figure.

The location in question was apparently close to classroom 2-1, one of the rooms he had previously occupied. Feeling nostalgic, Sabo decided to go inside. Sabo looked around the room, he tried to remember the times when he was in this place. Everything is almost the same as before, not much changes have been made here.

Sabo looked out of the window, somehow at a time like this he thought he could see her again. Wish that she could suddenly appear in front of him, Sabo hoped to see her even if only once more.

"That's Sabo, what is he doing in there?" Ace was confused when he found Sabo dumbfounded in the middle of the classroom looking out the window.

"Seriously, even though he was working, but he was just dumbfounded in a place like this." Luffy decided to approach Sabo. “Sabo, this job is finished. Now we can go home."

Sabo didn't even hear Luffy talking to him. He also didn't realize that Ace and Luffy had caught up with him.

"Sabo." Not responding to his words, Luffy grabbed Sabo's shoulder so he could wake up from his reverie.

Sabo who was surprised because suddenly his shoulder was grabbed turned towards Luffy. "Eh?" Sabo is still not fully aware of what happened. He stared at Luffy for a while, his face showing surprise at Luffy's arrival.

Luffy who saw Sabo's strange behavior felt confused, didn't understand why Sabo was looking at him like that. Luffy widened his eyes as Sabo hugged him. "What ..." Luffy was speechless because he was so surprised to receive a hug from Sabo, he could feel that his cheeks were hot because he was embarrassed by his current state.

Ace didn't really like to see what was in front of him right now. Even though he wanted to pull Luffy from Sabo, he managed to hold back and stay where he was.

"Sabo .."

Sabo, who heard his name being called, stared at Luffy closely, he blinked a few times before finally realizing what he had done. He let go of his embrace and took a few steps back from Luffy. _‘What am I doing, there's no way he's here.’_ Sabo massaged his temples to help him focus on reality, he had to be able to focus so he didn't get stuck in his own thoughts. “I'm sorry Luffy, I was thinking about something. I'm just confused."

"Confused?" Luffy sighed, "Are you thinking about that spirit you like?"

"How do you know?" asked Sabo in surprise.

“I found out from the spirit I just exorcised. He recognized you since you were still here at school." Luffy lowered his head, his right hand holding the marked chest under the clothes he was wearing. "I don't understand at all why you can love a spirit."

Sabo saw Luffy holding the mark on his chest, he could understand the reason for Luffy's statement just now. "Don't equate her with an evil spirit that is targeting you, she is different from the wandering spirits in this world." Luffy now looked at Sabo, listening to what he had to say. "She's protecting my best friend, she's a guardian spirit."

“A guardian spirit? So she's still with your best friend?" Luffy stared at Sabo, trying to maintain his expressionless face.

"No, the task is complete." Sabo looked away, looked back at the window. "She's gone and is nowhere else."

Ace looked at the two of them, so much was on his mind right now. Before he had time to ask questions, he felt an evil spirit approaching. This time the energy was more pronounced than the spirits they had encountered before. "Luffy .."

Luffy looked at Ace when his name was called, immediately he also realized the arrival of an evil spirit not far from where they were. Luffy ran out into the hallway to see the evil spirit firsthand, Sabo too.

"He's coming." Muttered Sabo.

_'Their aura is so strong, what are they that Koala really means?'_ Luffy looked at the three female spirits who were wearing the same uniform he was wearing. It seemed that the spirits were students who died while they were in this school. “I don't know where they came from, but they are quite strong. Fortunately, all this time the students who were chased by them were not injured."

“Because the students don't have spirit power, so these spirits don't attack them. Maybe they just wanted to ask for help." Ace stood beside Luffy to provide support.

**-help..-**

**-Access ... help ... -**

"If that's the case, they might be pursuing us hard." Sabo prepared his water bottle. "We'd better purify them before we get possessed ourselves."

Luffy rubbed his face, "I have so much to do." Before they could start working, suddenly a loud voice came from Luffy's stomach.

"Luffy, you ..." Sabo looked at Luffy in disbelief.

"It's a sign that my strength is low." Due to the restrictions imposed by Sabo, Luffy did not get enough sweet food to replenish his energy that day.

"Didn't you finish twenty pieces of cake yesterday?" Sabo asked.

“That was yesterday, what I ate in one day just for that day. There is no term reserve energy. " Luffy grumbled.

"What?"

"That's why I protested to you about my allotment money to buy cakes. I have to eat it every day." Luffy protests.

"Why did you just say it now?!" Sabo pulled his hair in frustration. Didn't expect that the decisions he made would affect Luffy's performance.

**-Help! help…-**

They stopped arguing and refocused their attention on the spirit that turned closer to them. One of the spirits lunged straight at Luffy. Quickly he stretched out his hand and purified the spirits that had come attacking him.

_'This is bad, they are strong. I only have enough strength to purify one spirit.’_ Luffy started to lose consciousness as the energy in his body was drained. Ace swiftly caught Luffy so he wouldn't fall.

Sabo uses his water to create a barrier to protect them from the other two spirits. But apparently the barrier he made couldn't hold the evil spirit for too long, they managed to break through the barrier and attacked brutally. "Luffy, you have to wake up! If you just keep quiet we can all be possessed."

Luffy, who was very weak, couldn't open his eyes, he could hear Sabo's screams but couldn't do anything. Ace who saw Luffy's helpless state carried him in a bridal style. The expression on his face couldn't be read, it's just that Sabo could see that Ace suddenly turned cold. Ace only looked at Sabo for a moment before turning around to leave the place.

Sabo did not expect to see Ace suddenly change like this. His attention was distracted so that Sabo didn't realize that the two spirits had caught him. _'Shit! They will possess me! '_. The two spirits tried to take over Sabo's body, Sabo who could not hold back the aura of darkness that tried to enter his body, tried to keep fighting. When he felt that there was no more chance for him, suddenly a light came out from within his body. Sabo could only close his eyes because the light was so bright. He also lost his balance so he fell on the floor.

Ace who realized the strong spirit aura turned back to Sabo. Ace was surprised when he saw Sabo's shining body, besides that there was a hand coming out of his body. That hand purified the evil spirit that had attacked Sabo. After all the evil energy had disappeared, the hand Ace saw also disappeared along with the dimming of the light from Sabo's body.

Luffy is less tired now, he can open his eyes again. Luffy also felt that the evil spirit's energy had disappeared. _'Where's the spirit?'_

Sabo started to stand from where he fell, he held his head because he felt a little dizzy. He looked around and found that the spirit was gone. Confused, he looked at Ace who was still watching him. "Did you do it Ace?"

Luffy looked at Ace, "Eh, Ace did it?"

“You should have done it faster. I thought you were going to leave me."

Ace looked at Sabo in disbelief, it seemed like he was the only one who saw what had happened before. "Sabo, you ..."

"What?"

"Not. It is nothing." If no one else remembers but himself, Ace decides to keep quiet.

They returned to the teacher room to tell the Koala that their assignment was complete. After that they also immediately said goodbye and returned to their respective homes. When he arrived at the gate, Sabo took one last look at the Shinsekai building.

"Do you think of her?" Luffy looked at the daydreaming Sabo.

"I should be able to forget her. I didn't think that I was still attached to old memories." Sabo started walking away from the building that was standing firmly behind him. "I don't know how long I have to be like this."

“It's okay to be tied to old memories. After all she's the person you like right?" Luffy enjoyed the lollipop Koala gave him before going home earlier. With a gentle gaze he looked at Sabo, "If I were the one in your position, then I would never forget her."

Whether this is for the number of times in his life, Sabo is still surprised by Luffy's behavior.

"Well, even though I don't have anyone I like anyway .."

While he is distracted by an unclear love affair, this tiny man in front of her is able to give him a new perspective. Little man who is still full of mystery.

***********

The next day at Shizuki's office as usual they were relaxing because there was no work yet. Thatch and Ace this time are confused by what is going on and don't know what to do to make it better.

"Ace you have to stop him, I can't bear to see it." Thatch is standing behind the sofa with Ace.

"But Thatch, he didn't hear me at all." Ace looked at Luffy in horror.

Luffy ignored the commotion behind him, with a sullen face, Luffy still ate the sugar he took from Thatch's kitchen.

"Luffy, why are you eating raw sugar like that?" Thatch tries to make Luffy stop eating raw sugar like regular snacks.

"Stop Luffy, you will get sick later." Ace couldn't bear to see Luffy forcing himself to eat raw sugar.

The two of them were dizzy about what to do, so they didn't realize Sabo had arrived at the office. He approached the three. He put down the cake box he was carrying on Luffy's lap. Luffy was surprised when suddenly he got a box of cakes straight on his lap, especially Sabo who brought the cake for him.

"Sabo." Thatch was relieved that Sabo's arrival with a cake stopped Luffy's actions, which made him uncomfortable.

"If you really have to eat, then I'll buy it on the office budget." Sabo answered the question that Luffy indirectly said just by looking at Sabo.

"Turns out you are kind." Ace commented on Sabo's action.

"Sabo, could it be that you like me?" Luffy stared at Sabo closely.

"Don't say nonsense."

“Ah, I don't care. The important thing is I can eat cake." Luffy excitedly opened the box on his lap. How happy he was when he found a blackforest cake with a very delicious cherry on top.

Sabo just shook his head as Luffy excitedly ate the cake he had brought. He was more suitable if he was this way.

"Can I have another cake?"

Sabo changed his mind, this kid is really troublesome.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, another new chapter. 😊  
> I'm a little busy this week, I have a lot to do. happy to finally be able to post despite many obstacles. This chapter is not too long, the point of the story is Luffy's true feelings about his fate.  
> thank you for those of you who gave kudo and gave comments. I really appreciate it.
> 
> sorry if there are typographical and grammatical errors.
> 
> happy reading.

After lunch, the staff at the Shizuki office could still relax a little. They have finished the work for the morning, just waiting if there is more work that comes in. Currently in his office Marco is meeting clients. If he receives a request from that client then they will do it.

While waiting for Marco's meeting, Luffy did something that made Ace and Thatch shake their heads. Luffy casually took a flower from the vase, one by one he let go of the flower petals. "Soon I will have a boyfriend. I can ... I can't ... I can ... I can't ... I can ... I can’t"  
"Luffy is doing weird things again." Thatch whispered to Ace.

"Leave it, the important thing is he is happy." Ace replied flatly.

"I can ..." the last flower petals were exactly what Luffy expected. Luffy smiled because of it, "Yay ... I can."

"If it ended in ‘I can’t’, he will definitely be annoyed all day long," Thatch commented.

"Definitely."  
Sabo, who had just come from the storage room joined them, he still had time to see Luffy who was excited by his guesses. "I just found out you like something like prophecy."

"I can do whatever I want." Luffy replied.

"How about I predict you in a way that is more common to people like us." Sabo took out a pendulum from his pocket. The pendulum shape is triangular at the end.

"Can you?" Luffy is starting to wonder what Sabo will do.

"It's been a long time since I saw that thing, it will shake itself when asked a question." Ace also paid attention to the pendulum Sabo was carrying.

"But I warned you beforehand, I'm also afraid of the accuracy when using this method." Sabo started taking a piece of paper and writing can on the right side, can’t on the opposite side. He placed it on the table and began to shake the pendulum in his hand.

"Wow, the reaction was strong." Thatch exclaimed as he saw the rotating pendulum. "But that thing just spins on the word can't."

Luffy began to dislike the results of this experiment, he looked at the other three people with a little annoyance.

“Sabo, you played it yourself, right? There is absolutely no spiritual influence there." Ace realized that actually Sabo was just making fun of Luffy.

"Maybe .." Sabo couldn't help laughing when he saw Luffy's disappointed expression with the experiment he was doing.

“Sabo! you….!" Luffy didn't think that Sabo was lying to him.

"I am just kidding. This time I will do it seriously." Sabo looked at Luffy.

"No need! I do not care anymore!" Luffy left them, sulking on the couch as usual.

"I didn't think Sabo actually likes to joke too," Thatch commented.

"Usually he's too serious." Ace saw Luffy sulking. "But Luffy got pissed off by it."

Sabo who saw Luffy's reaction felt bad. He didn't expect that Luffy would react like that. _'Is getting a partner something that Luffy hopes for? Is he thinking about his fate in two years?'_

Having just finished the commotion they were making, Marco walked out of his room with the client. "Why are you so noisy. Instead of you guys just playing around, it's better to get ready to work."

"Yes, I understand." Luffy lazily got up from the sofa, he took the jacket he put down not far from where he sat.

"Luffy, you have to be calm when facing this case." Marco warned Luffy.

Luffy raised an eyebrow, it was rare for Marco to advise him before doing work. "What's wrong with the spirit this time?"

"The important thing is you have to remain calm, otherwise you will be in trouble when facing it." Marco still had a bored face, only this time it was clear that he was worried about Luffy.

"Okay." Luffy still doesn't really understand but doesn't want to be confused anymore. All he could do was take Marco's advice.

*********

They finally arrived at the location where they will be doing their current job. A client named Mr. Riku asked for help to overcome the evil spirit's interference from the house he had just bought. “Our family is moving here and we want to do renovations first. It's just that the repairman we hired couldn't work because they was afraid of the spirits in this house."

Luffy looked at the house in front of him, from outside this house looks normal. Minimalist house with two floors. This house also has a large yard on the front and side of the house. But if he felt it with his strength then he could feel that something was wrong with this house.

“The spirit that disturbs the workers is the spirit of the kid who once lived here. She died because of illness." Luffy explained to Mr. Riku.

"Great, you can tell about that spirit." praise Mr. Riku.

"Not a big problem." Luffy smiled at his client.

“How can he boast like that? Even though it was Marco who gave us that info." Sabo grumbled in a low voice, not wanting the client to hear it.

"Don't worry too much, let's go in." Ace catches up with Luffy who already intends to enter Mr. Riku's house.

The three of them entered the house and told Mr. Riku to wait outside. They head for the troubled room to do their job right away. The spirit is in the living room which is near the kitchen. The closer they got to the room, they could feel the dark aura clearly.

When he saw the spirit standing by the window, Ace could feel something was wrong with the spirit. Marco also warned him to keep a close eye on Luffy.

"We'd better finish this quickly," said Luffy.

Since Luffy didn't seem aware of what he was getting into, Ace chose to warn him. "Luffy, you better not get close."

"Why?" Luffy turned his back on the spirit to look at Ace. It's just that Luffy is standing close to the spirit so he can feel the spirit's emotions clearly.

**-I don't want to die ..-**

Luffy froze in place when he heard those words.

**-I don't want to die ... afraid ... -**

Because without preparation Luffy could not hold back the flow of emotions from the spirit, _'Shit!,that spirit's feelings flowed over me. I got carried away.'_

**-I don't want to die ..-**

Because Luffy was carried away, he could see the child's memories before he died. He watched as the child listened to the conversation between the two parents discussing their child's condition. They are not prepared for the fact that their child will die.

Luffy watched all of that blankly, he could clearly feel the child's fear when she heard her parents say that she would die in two months. Luffy could not hold back all the feelings that the girl suffered, he felt that he was in the same position as that child. Where he waited for death to come to him.

Sabo, noticing that Luffy was losing consciousness, ran to catch Luffy before he fell to the floor. "Luffy!"

"He was too carried away with the feeling of that boy's spirit." Ace saw Luffy's expression in shock and also filled with fear. Because the commotion occurred, the spirit disappeared from before them.

"Where did the spirit go?" Sabo looked around and realized that the spirit had left. Without any comment, Ace left the room. “Ace! Where are you going?"

Ace didn't respond to Sabo which irritated him. Ace left Sabo to take care of the currently defenseless Luffy. “Luffy, what's wrong with you? Be strong. Aren't you usually always confident."

Sabo was surprised because Luffy did not reply to his words as he expected. Sabo was confused because Luffy started crying, his body was shaking, besides that Luffy also started talking nonsense.

"I don't want to die .... I'm afraid ..."

 _'The child died of illness, were these the words she spoke? Looks like Luffy was really affected by the spirit this time.’_ Sabo looked at Luffy who was still scared and in tears.

"I don't want to die .... scared ..."

"Luffy wake up!" Sabo tried to revive Luffy. _'How come he's influenced this easily?'_

"Afraid…"

"Luffy .."

"Two more years…. I will be carried by him."

Sabo was dumbfounded when he heard what Luffy said, it seems like this is not about the spirit of the little girl anymore. Is this all about Luffy's true feelings?

"I don't want to die .... afraid ..."

Luffy kept repeating those words, he didn't want to do this at all. But he was already carried away by the feeling of the spirit. He simply could not contain the fear that he had been feeling.

"That evil spirit ... he will take me ..." Luffy started hugging himself to stop his shaking body. “At that time… what could I do? Am I going to die alone?"

Sabo couldn't bear to hear all of Luffy's emotions. This was the first time he saw Luffy really scared and clearly showed his fear. This is inversely proportional to Luffy, who is usually ignorant and always laughs.

"Afraid ... I'm afraid ... I don't want to die ..."

As Luffy's crying grew more intense, Sabo hugged Luffy to make him feel safe. Seeing everything that just happened made him determined to help Luffy. “When that day comes… I will accompany you. So, shut up!"

Luffy could hear the sincerity of Sabo's words. Somehow after listening to those words he slowly started to regain control of himself. Being in Sabo's arms made him feel safe and comfortable. He tried to catch his breath to calm himself. By hearing Sabo's heartbeat, Luffy finally stopped crying, he felt that he was better than before.

Slowly Luffy moved away from Sabo's embrace to look at him. He saw care, understanding and sincerity when Sabo looked at him.

"Have you calmed down?" Asked Sabo attentively.

Luffy just nodded, he was still speechless. For the first time Luffy felt this feeling. He was really happy with the attention that Sabo gave. He also did not think that such a small thing would make him happy. _"When that day comes ... I will accompany you."_ Luffy smiled as he remembered those words.

"Have you calmed down Luffy?"

“Ace! Since when were you here?”Ace's sudden voice startled him. Luffy didn't realize that Ace was back with them in the room.

"Where did you go?" exclaimed Sabo, a little annoyed by Ace's behavior.

"I went looking for this." Ace shows a teddy bear that is worn and badly damaged.

"What's wrong with that thing?" Asked Sabo in surprise.

"This thing fell on the lawn, looks like it belonged to that little girl." When Ace lifted the doll to observe it clearly, the doll slowly crumbled due to its already bad condition.

Just when the doll was scattered, the little girl's spirit appeared again. This time his aura was darker and more aggressive than before.

"Looks like the doll is the medium that connects her to this place." Sabo helped Luffy stand up to face this spirit. "Looks like she's angry because she lost his place .."

 **-I'm scared ... I don't want to die ... -** The evil spirit released her energy to affect the surroundings. She made the window glass behind him into small pieces by breaking them. She manipulated the glass to attack the three of them.

Ace who was standing behind Luffy prepared himself so that Luffy would not be hit by the evil spirit. **~ Don't touch Luffy! ~** Immediately the glass that Ace had given kotodama , fell before it could hit Luffy.

Sabo who was beside him desperately to avoid the glass shards. After all the broken glass was gone. Sabo glared at Ace. "Ace, why don't you help me too?" muttered Sabo.

"You you can protect yourself Sabo." Ace answered flatly.

"I didn't have time to do it!" snapped Sabo.

**-I don't want to die .... scared ... I'm afraid ... -**

Luffy came back to the spirit, _'The feeling is the same as mine. She must be suffering, always afraid of the death that awaits her'_

 **-You must be scared. But you don't need to be afraid anymore now-** Luffy is pouring power through his hands. **–You have fought till the end, you are great.-** Luffy stretched his hand out to the spirit and began to purify it. The darkness that enveloped the spirit disappeared after receiving Luffy's power.

After everything was over, the light that came from Luffy disappeared along with the spirits that had gone to the afterlife. Luffy is silent for a moment, today is really not a happy day for him. _'I still can't control myself. I hope I can be stronger so I can fight every day.'_

“I'm hungry, we better go home now. I want to eat cake." After Luffy mustered up his courage again he began to leave the room. As he passed Sabo, he blushed at his words.

"You've also done well."

 _'What has happened. What's this feeling actually?’_ Luffy doesn't understand what he's feeling now. _'Ah never mind. I can't think anymore._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? I hope all of you are always in good condition.
> 
> This week was tough for me, I applied for a job but still had no luck. during the pandemic I find it difficult. As if on a roller coaster ride, many feelings became one.  
> honestly this affected my mood for writing, maybe for the future update it will be a little longer. this chapter is the last finished chapter in my file, the next chapter is still in progress. (with a fairly slow progression) because of that I need time to make the next story.
> 
> sorry if I even talk nonsense, we should return to the story. This chapter tells a bit about Ace and Luffy's initial meeting at the Shizuki Office.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> {sorry if there are typographical and grammatical errors}

Relaxed days can still be found at the Shizuki Office, the work that has come has been completed so that employees can relax a little. Ace was sitting in the waiting room reading the newspaper to pass the time. Luffy and Sabo are meeting Marco to discuss something so he can enjoy his time in peace.

"Ace, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Thatch walked over to Ace to sit down with him.

"Why are you suddenly asking something like that?" Ace sweatdrop heard Thatch's strange question.

"There is no particular reason, it's just that it suddenly occurred to me that you never introduced someone as a girlfriend." Thatch watched Ace from toe to head. "Even though you are quite cool, not as cool as me but ...."

"I still don't understand the direction of your conversation, Thatch." Ace put down the newspaper, he could no longer concentrate because of Thatch.

"One more thing that is special about you is your voice." Thatch was still talking as if Ace didn't interrupt. “When you speak, your voice is so pleasant to hear. I'm sure if you use it to seduce someone, they'll be hooked by it.”

Ace's jaw dropped as Thatch spoke nonsense. "Looks like you overreacted Thatch."

"But I think when you speak it sounds like it resonates, so it's nice to hear. Did you do that too when you used your kotodama?” Thatch's still rambling on.

Ace just shook his head and ignored Thatch's rambling. His attention was distracted when Luffy approached him.

"Ace, there is a client asking for help to assess photos of the evil spirit." Luffy threw the package containing the photos on the table. "You can do it yourself?"

"There are so many photos, it will take time." Thatch that unwrapped to see the photos inside.

Seeing Luffy, who also saw the photos and sat in front of him, for some reason Ace thought about what Thatch had said earlier. "Thatch?"

"Yes?"

"I really want to test what you said earlier." Ace spoke quietly so that Luffy wouldn't hear him.

"Test what?" Thatch still didn't understand.

"Testing if I use my voice to seduce people then that person will be enchanted?" Ace tried to remember one of Thatch's babbles.

"How do you do it?"

Without answering Ace got up from where he was sitting to stand behind Luffy. Thatch noticed Ace's movements, he could clearly see Ace's intention to do fun.

"Luffy .."

"Hmh?"

"I love you." In a soft and seductive voice, Ace said the words right near Luffy's ear.

Luffy's eyes bulged, he fell silent in his place. His face immediately flushed with embarrassment, he didn't know what to react to. In fact, all the photos he held fell. "What?" only that can come out of his mouth.

Ace who saw Luffy's reaction chuckled, did not expect to get such a reaction. "Turns out you're right Thatch, looks like it works."

Thatch tried not to laugh, Luffy's expression was completely unexpected. "Greater than I thought."

Luffy who realized that he was being teased by his two friends, became annoyed, "You guys, don't mess around!"

"Haha, sorry Luffy." Ace helped collect the photos Luffy dropped.

"I'm jealous of you Ace." Thatch tease.

Sabo, who was already on his desk, only shook his head at his friend's behavior. “You guys… instead of joking around, it's better to finish your work quickly."

"It's not my fault, it's both of them." Luffy protests.

"Thatch?"

"Yes, Ace?"

"Shall we try again?" Ace smiled mischievously.

"Who do you want to try this time?" asked Thatch.

Ace looked at Sabo, Thatch followed his eyes and immediately understood what he was planning. Sabo watched as Ace approached him, for some reason he had a bad feeling about this.

"Sabo .." called Ace

Sabo got up from his chair and prepared to walk away. His instinct told him that whatever Ace would do would only be troublesome.

"Why Sabo?"

"Do not come close." Sabo looked at Ace worriedly.

"I didn't mean anything, I just wanted to know what was a coincidence or whether my power had such an effect." Ace explained with a very suspicious smile.

"Just don't approach me." Sabo turned around to avoid Ace for a while.

"Sabo .. **~ Don't move ~** "

"Kotodama?" Sabo was silent in his place, in his heart he cursed Ace who had done this. “Ace! You are annoying!"

"Sabo ...". this time Ace said it the same way he spoke to Luffy.

Somehow hearing Ace's voice made his face turn red. Sabo didn't know what had affected him so he couldn't control himself.

“Thatch, get the camera. It's rare that we see Sabo like this." Exclaimed Ace.

 _'His face is like boiled crab.'_ Luffy didn't hold back from laughing and enjoying this rare moment.

"Sabo, your expression is truly extraordinary." Thatch laughed until he clutched his stomach.

"You guys!" shouted Sabo irritated.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Marco, who heard the commotion, walked out of his room to join the others.

"Marco, you missed an important moment." Thatch was able to control himself this time.

Marco looked at Sabo for a moment before looking at Ace, he decided to prank him. “Ace, I didn't expect you to have such abilities. Do you want to try it on me?"

Ace was dumbfounded when Marco told him that, he thought Marco would scold him for being busy playing.

"Why Ace? Do not hesitate." Marco looked at Ace with a confident face. He could clearly see Marco who was just making fun of him.

"Of course I hesitate. Besides, I'm sure it won't work. " Ace returned to sit on the sofa to continue the untouched work.

Sabo, who was able to move, went to the kitchen to make coffee to calm himself from all the madness that had just happened. Marco also chose to return to his room to relax. Thatch and Luffy sat down to help Ace with a collection of photographs.

Luffy, who was watching the photos in front of him, turned his head when Sabo returned from the kitchen. Sabo made coffee for Ace and Thatch, and Luffy saw the glass he usually used contained his favorite hot chocolate. Luffy tried to suppress his smile because of the attention that Sabo gave even if it was only a small thing.

Luffy approached Sabo with his hot chocolate, he stood near the table while watching Sabo clearly. "Sabo, are you still pissed off by Ace?"

Sabo put down his coffee, “I just didn't expect that he had that side. Usually he looks stiff when he is close to me."

"Shishishi ... You don't know yet, Ace is a prankster, you know." Luffy glanced at Ace who was watching them. Realized that Ace was listening to their conversation. "Well, when I first met him I was just like you anyway .."

__2 years ago__

Marco, Thatch and Luffy are relaxing in the waiting room of the Shizuki Office. There was not much work that day and was done. Thatch and Luffy were busy playing cards while joking around. Marco, who was sitting not far from them, looked nervous as he repeatedly looked at the clock on the wall. Realizing Marco's attitude, Thatch finds out what makes him nervous.

“Marco, why have you been so busy watching the clock? Are you waiting for someone? ”Thatch asked.

"I told my friend to come today. But he has not confirmed whether he will come or not." Marco sighed.

"Is the friend you mean the same person you told me a while ago?" asked Thatch again.

"Yes, the same person." Marco replied.

Luffy, who only paid attention, was curious about what Thatch and Marco were talking about. "What kind of person who wants to come?"

Before Marco could answer, there was a bell ringing from the door. Thatch volunteered to open the door. Luffy is quite anxious about people who come, even though he has been working with Marco for almost a year, he is still not used to the presence of other people. Only Marco and Thatch could truly convince himself that he was safe with the two of them.

Thatch returned to the room together with someone with black hair, he has a good posture and also freckles on his face. He wore formal clothes, which made him look quite stiff and unfriendly.

Marco immediately got up from his chair to greet the guest who had just arrived. It turned out that the person he had been waiting for was standing in front of him. "Nice to see you here. So you accepted my offer?"

The man smiled, "Yes, it seems like if I work here maybe I can feel better than before."

"Are you going to work here?" Thatch was quite surprised to hear that. Marco had already told him about someone he wanted to join the Shizuki Office with. But Thatch didn't think that would happen any time soon.

"Well, my name is Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you."

"Thatch, welcome to join the Shizuki Office." Thatch reached out to shake hands with Ace. Ace was happy to reply.

Marco just smiled at the interaction of the two. Glad because it looks like his best friend will be able to adjust well here. Moreover, Thatch is a person who gets along easily with other people so he doesn't have to worry about Ace. What he thinks now is how Luffy accepts this new situation. Even though Ace only explained that he would join here but Luffy was already hiding behind him.

Luffy holds Marco's shirt tightly while trying his best not to get close to Ace. Marco could feel that Luffy couldn't accept Ace and there was also a little fear that radiated from him.  
Ace, who was already acquainted with Thatch, looked at Luffy. He also wants to get acquainted with other workers at Shizuki. Ace approached Marco, with a smile on his face he stretched out his hand towards Luffy. "Hopefully we can work together for the future."

Luffy didn't respond to Ace's words or shake his hand. He just looked at Ace worriedly.

"Emb?" Ace is a little confused seeing Luffy, who is very uncomfortable with his existence. He looked at Marco with a look for help in a situation where he didn't know what to react to.

"Sorry, Ace, Luffy is not too used to meeting new people. He's always been like this,"explained Marco.

Ace only nodded after listening to Marco's explanation. He decided to try one more time so that Luffy would open up to him. "Hi Luffy, nice to meet you."  
Instead of making Luffy more comfortable Ace's efforts made him even further away, Luffy released his grip on Marco's shirt and moved to hide behind Thatch, who was further away from Ace's location.

"Luffy, why are you hiding behind me?" Thatch grumbled. "You can't act like this, you have to get used to it because Ace will also be working here."

Luffy did not react to Thatch's comments, he increasingly tried to hide himself behind Thatch's body.

“Sorry, Ace, it's hard to persuade Luffy. You can only hope that he can quickly get used to you." Marco shook his head at Luffy's behavior.

"It's okay Marco, I won't give up on making Luffy accept me." Ace answered with a smile on his face.

The following days Ace proved his words by not giving up to make Luffy accept it. He always tried to greet Luffy and chat with him. Even though Luffy often doesn't care about him, he doesn't even consider Ace's existence, but Ace doesn't give up at all. He was even more challenged to make Luffy more relaxed with his presence.

One day after a client came to visit, the client gave him a box of cake as a token of gratitude for being helped to solve his problem. Ace remembers very well that Luffy likes cake so much that he tries to get Luffy's attention by offering him the cake.

"What did you bring, Ace?" Asked Thatch who was also in the room with them.

"There is a client who gave this cake as a thank you. How about we eat it together?"

"I'll take the plate first." Thatch goes to the kitchen to get a plate and also a spoon to enjoy the cake.

"Luffy, don't you want to eat cake with us?" Ace asked when he saw Luffy stealing glances at the cake box Ace put on the table. "You don't need to worry, I won't do anything strange."

Thatch back with the plate he took. He opened the cake box and took a large enough slice for Luffy. Thatch put the cake on the table near the couch that Luffy was sitting on. Although Thatch can see Luffy is very enthusiastic about the cake in front of him, Luffy does not move from his place.

Realizing the reason behind his attitude, Thatch pulled Ace to give Luffy some space. Thatch gave an explanation when Ace was confused because Thatch suddenly pulled him. “If you want to get close to him you have to do it gradually. Can't be rushed. " Thatch paused when he felt he was in the right place. "At least for the start you have to keep a distance from him as far as two meters."

"Two meters?" exclaimed Ace in disbelief.

"Yes, you will see." Thatch replied briefly.

The two of them waited for a while before finally Luffy moved from his place and began to enjoy the cake that Thatch brought with great enthusiasm. Ace sweatdroop saw what had just happened before his eyes.

"It's like I said," Thatch commented.

"Somehow I feel like I'm trying to get close to an animal." Ace just shook his head.

After that event Luffy slowly got used to Ace's presence and the two became close.

__back to the present__

"I still remember it clearly, when Luffy finally got used to me I was moved." Ace's comments when Thatch finished his first storytelling session.

Sabo looked at Luffy with disbelief, "You act like a wild cat."

"Hey!" Luffy protested. "Why are you all suddenly talking about things like this anyway."

“We only reminisce about those times. Don't be so serious, Luffy." Thatch's comments.

"Not that I should be happy." Luffy grumbled.

"So what the previous tough situation meant because Luffy didn't accept your presence at all?" Sabo asked after remembering Ace's statement.

"So it is. Even though Thatch told us before our relationship got better, it all took a long time, you know. " Ace put his finger on his chin. "And I still remember very well the first time Luffy received my helping hand."

__6 months after Ace joined__

That day Luffy had to deal with quite a lot of cases, not until two in the afternoon he had done five exorcisms. His last job was quite heavy and drained a lot of his energy. They are on the sidewalk, Luffy kneels while holding the divider.

"Are you okay Luffy?" asked Thatch.

"It is okay. I'm just a little tired." Luffy complained.

"Sorry I can't help." Thatch, who doesn't have the strength of the spirit, always feels sorry whenever Luffy handles cases alone. He can only accompany him without being able to help much.

"I can't help much either, my spirit power isn't as much as yours." Ace watched Luffy who was still trying to catch his breath. "Why does Marco accept this much work in a day? Can't he manage it any better."

"I'm fine, this is my job." Luffy struggled to his feet. To his surprise, Ace reached out to help him up. Luffy just stared at Ace's hand for a moment before turning away and choosing to accept Thatch's help.

"Sorry, Ace, even though it's been half a year you've been with us ..." Thatch supported Luffy's body so he could stand up. "I hope you don't take it to heart."

“It's okay Thatch, I understand. It's not easy in Luffy's position." Ace tried to keep smiling. “I also often see other people who have similar strengths to him who also have issues of trust. With so many reasons which are very hard for them."

"I'm glad you understand." Thatch replied.

"Even though it's really sad because Luffy still can't accept me, I'll wait." Ace said.

Luffy watched Ace closely, he could clearly see the sadness and disappointment on his face. It's not that Luffy doesn't want to accept Ace, it's just that somehow it's still hard for him to interact directly. Luffy mustered up his courage, hesitating a bit, he grabbed Ace's hand.

"Luffy ..." Ace was surprised when Luffy suddenly grabbed his hand, especially after Luffy ignored him earlier. he was confused by what Luffy was doing.

“I… it's not like I don't want to accept you. I also don't hate you at all." Luffy spoke softly even though the others could still hear him. "We better go, I want to rest before going to the next job."

Thatch, who saw Luffy starting to open up to Ace, was also happy to see him, especially since Luffy wanted to make direct contact with other people. It's a big step forward for Luffy.

"Luffy, you don't need to force yourself to hold my hand." Ace still hesitated because he didn't want to make Luffy uncomfortable.

“I didn't push myself. I want to hold your hand because I want to be close to you. Do you mind?" asked Luffy.

"Of course not." Ace smiled as he looked at his hand connected to Luffy, his struggle so far was not in vain.

__back to the present__

"At that time it felt very happy, Luffy who is shy is really cute." Ace sighed. "But for some reason now he gets angry a lot."

"Hey!" Luffy protested.

"I think that's enough, we better get back to work." Sabo decided to help check out the photos they were still unfinished.

Although still a little annoyed Luffy also returned to check to help Thatch and Sabo.

Ace watched Luffy with a frown on his face. Ace smiled, this time he put both hands on Luffy's shoulders. He looked closely at Luffy, Luffy blinked a few times, still confused because he didn't know what Ace would do.

“You may have changed a lot since we met. Luffy who is shy, gets scared easily when he meets people, quiet, but I like you. And now that you've turned into a tough, brave, moody person, I still like you." Ace said it all confidently and a smile was still visible on his face.

Luffy, who heard it blushed, especially the look he received from Ace made him even more embarrassed. He could feel his face turning red, he was sure that his face might have turned like a boiled crab.

To cover up his embarrassment, Luffy removed Ace's hand which was on his shoulder. He turned his back to Ace so that he couldn't see him blushing. “Don't talk nonsense, Ace. I don't need your pity at all."

"No ... it's not like that...." Ace seatdrop, Luffy did not understand the meaning of his words.

"It seems to me you are playing with me." Luffy doesn't want to lose.

"Well ... how should I explain ..." complained Ace.

"Hey-hey you two, don't fight." Thatch tried to intervene. He understood very well that Ace was serious about what he just said. Thatch also felt sorry for his friend because Luffy did not catch Ace's true feelings.

"Just leave Thatch, that's all they can do, act like kids." Sabo's comment with a tone of sarcasm.

"Hey!" shouted Luffy and Ace simultaneously.

That's roughly the other side of Shizuki Office when there isn't much work to be done. All are close to one another. Hopefully they will always be able to find quiet days at the Shizuki office.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. How are you? I hope all of you are in the best condition.
> 
> a month has passed since my last post, i'm sorry for all the uncertainty of the new post chapter schedule. as I said in my last post my life was in turmoil because I lost my job. actually my life is still not in a better state but I find comfort when I write. so this is the result. 😊
> 
> thank you to all of you who have given kudo and also followed this stor, also for being patient. I hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> see you again.

As usual today was a fairly quiet day at the Shizuki office. The employees who were taking a lunch break should have been able to relax if only they had ignored someone who was sitting on the sofa enjoying a cake.

Scenes like this are not new, they shouldn't be bothered by it. It's just that the reality is different from what they think. Seeing someone who easily eats twenty slices of cake at once is not something you want to see everyday.

"Enjoying cake after work is the most delicious." Luffy turned his head towards Thatch who happened to be passing beside him. "Thatchy, can I have another cake?"

Thatch sighed, "No more cake."

"Eh?"

“Luffy, you ate everything. I who saw you eat so full myself. How can you want to eat again?" Thatch shook his head.

Ace, who was sitting with Sabo at a nearby table, only watched the conversation between his two friends. Ace has always been impressed by Luffy's obsession with cakes. Moreover, the fact that Luffy still has a body that can be said to be thin with an appetite like that is something that can make other people jealous.

"That much chocolate cake at one time ..." Ace murmured.

"Ukh, Ace please don't bring that up. Even now, I can still smell it.”Sabo grumbled while tidying up the rest of his lunch.

"You really don't like sweets, do you Sabo?" Asked Ace.

"I don’t like it. Moreover, what he's doing is not something normal… ”Sabo said as he glanced at Luffy.

Ace remembers that he has chocolate bars in his desk drawer. He took the chocolate, deliberately he stood in front of Sabo and waved the chocolate in front of his face. "You just haven't tried it, if you have tried it surely you wouldn't think so."

"Ace, I'm not in the mood to make a fuss." Sabo answered flatly.

"Don't be angry Sabo, I was just being nice to you." Ace still teases Sabo.

"Sorry, I don't need that."

"Don’t be shy."

"Ace!" Sabo started to get annoyed because Ace was getting more and more aggressively forcing him to accept his chocolate.

“Ace! just give it to me." Luffy, who still wanted to eat something sweet, approached Ace who brought chocolate. Luffy held Ace's arm while looking at him expectantly.

“Luffy, you've been eating a lot of sweet. You better not eat anymore." it was Sabo who responded to Luffy's action.

"It's up to me." Luffy exclaimed.

"You…"

"Never mind Sabo, don't be too serious." Ace gave the chocolate in his hand to Luffy. Immediately Luffy smiled again while hugging Ace.

"Thank you Ace, you are the best."

Ace smiled at Luffy's reaction, he rubbed Luffy's head to show his concern. "Don't think about it."

"You spoil him too much Ace." Complained Sabo.

“They are always like that. I'm not surprised anymore. " Thatch's comments when joining them.

"I think I need a vacation. I missed my life before I met you all."

"Vacation? That seems like a good idea. It would be nice if we went together.” Thatch can already imagine the fun if they can vacation together.

“All I want is a quiet day without you. It's useless if I still have to go with you." Sabo replied flatly.

"Hey…"

“Thatchy, you said about the vacation, right. I really want to go to the amusement parks." Luffy became interested in their conversation. He also wants to be able to have fun in between his work routine.

"Then, we will all go to the amusement parks tomorrow."

They all turned their heads towards the voice that had suddenly merged with them. Marco came out of his room to meet them.

"Really? You're not lying, are you Marco?" asked Luffy.

"What's wrong, how come you suddenly let us have fun." Ace was suspicious of Marco's attitude.

"Of course I'm serious. I already have admission tickets for the five of us. So make sure tomorrow you guys will be at the location before ten." Marco explained.

"Yay! ... Vacation!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"I'm not coming. If I can take a day off, I want to spend time relaxing at home." Sabo's comment.

"Did I say you can take a day off?" Marco enjoyed seeing his friends confused expressions.

“Marco, you took us to the amusement park. Doesn't that mean vacation?”asked Thatch.

"Don't tell me we have to work while there?" Ace was able to grasp Marco's true meaning.

"What? Are we there for work?" Luffy looks at Marco in horror.

"Exactly." Marco smiled broadly, glad to be able to prank his friends a little. “There was a request from one of the amusement parks. Many visitors who came there said they saw wandering spirits. To avoid things that are not desirable, the manager asks for our help to solve this problem. So you have to come Sabo."

Sabo sighed, "When it comes to work, what else can I do."

“Marco, can't we have fun while there? It's rare that we can have time together." Luffy looked at Marco expectantly, he really wanted to have fun at the amusement park.

Marco who saw Luffy's expression, couldn't bear to tease him longer, he rubbed Luffy's head while saying good news. "If you've finished your task you can have fun, the manager let us enjoy the games there."

Luffy's eyes lit up as Marco said that, he jumped back in joy like a child. "Yay...!"

“Wait a minute… if it's a work problem why do you have to come too Marco? Is the spirit this time strong that you need to interfere?" Sabo suddenly thought because this was the first time Marco was involved in handling the case.

Marco was silent for a moment, now all eyes were on him for answers. "I just don't want to waste a free ticket."

Everyone there was a sweatdroop, it turned out that Marco only took advantage of the opportunity in the narrowest way.

"You are sneaky Marco," Ace commented.

"That’s my friend," Thatch grin.

"Marco, you really can always surprise me." commented Luffy didn't want to lose.

Even though Marco made things look normal, Sabo didn't feel calm yet. Hopefully what Marrco said is true and all will be well.

*************

For the umpteenth time, Sabo felt that he was working in the wrong place. They've gathered at the amusement park to do their job. It's just that apart from Sabo, everyone is busy with plans for fun. Even the usually serious-looking Marco was busy looking at the theme park guide map with Thatch.

"It's been a while since I went to the amusement park." Luffy is the most excited among them. "Ace, I want to ride that." Luffy pointed to the roler coster ride.

"But it's a long line Luffy, better the others first." Ace responded enthusiastically to Luffy.

"It turns out this place is big too, what do you think, Thatch?" Marco commented as he looked at the guide in his hand.

"Looks like it will be fun if we can enjoy all the rides available." Thatch looked at various places in the amusement park.

Sabo couldn't stop thinking seeing their behavior. It seems they forgot their main purpose in coming to this place. "Marco?"

"Yes?"

"We came here to work, right?" asked Sabo.

"Of course." Marco replied briefly.

"But it looks like you guys are busy with completely different things." Satire Sabo.

"Really? you just imagined it."

Sabo sighed, "Then where's the evil spirit?"

"I don't know. The victims saw it in various places. It can appear anywhere." Marco again discussed with Thatch about which rides they would visit.

"So we have to wait?" asked Ace who was listening.

"It seems so." Sabo replied lazily.

"We'd better split up to make it easier. I'll go with Thatch. " Without waiting for Marco's response to leave them, he immediately brought thatch to the area of the ride which is quite popular. "Thatch, let's go there first."

"But Marco, those rides usually queue up to half an hour." Thatch complained.

"No problem. We have plenty of time. "

 _'He wants to play. Marco had no intention of taking on this case. He did whatever he wanted!'_ Sabo looked at Marco in disbelief.

"Sabo, we better start having fun too." Luffy grabbed Sabo's arm to invite him to go.

"I'd better work alone, then go home." Sabo let go of Luffy's hand that was holding him. He decided to leave Luffy and Ace.

"Ace ..."

As if he understood what Luffy wanted, Ace approached Sabo before he could get away .. "Sabo .."

"What?"

**~ Let's have fun together ~**

_'Kotodama? Shit!’_ Sabo was already listening to Ace's orders. He couldn't refuse their invitation at all.

Luffy made the best use of the situation, because as long as the evil spirit hadn't appeared he would enjoy all the rides. After they finished riding a vehicle, Luffy immediately took them to the next game area. At least they have changed rides six times since they first played.

"Which one is next?"

"Luffy, don't you want to try that ship ride, it seems fun."

"That's right Ace, don't forget to go to the haunted house."

“Luffy, we're used to seeing real spirits. And you want to go to a haunted house? ”Ace asked in surprise.

"Why not?"

"It's weird in my opinion."

"Sabo, how about this time you choose?" Luffy looked at Sabo.

 _'They are the same as Marco. When did this kotodama effect go away?’_ Sabo started to get annoyed because he couldn't fight back when carried by them.

"Ace, I want ice cream."

“Hmh, there should be. Wait a minute, please." Ace went straight to the stand selling ice cream.

"Sabo why have you been silent? You're not happy, are you?" asked Luffy. "Sabo ..."

Luffy pouted because Sabo didn't respond at all, Sabo wasn't having as much fun as he expected either. Actually one of the reasons Marco accepted this job was because Luffy asked him to. A few days before this case came, Luffy told Marco about Sabo who was too serious at work and needed time to have fun. Luffy didn't think that what he wanted would come in the form of a job offer at an amusement park.

Because it was still related to work, Sabo would inevitably come. Luffy hopes he can relax a little like himself. But it seems like it's hard to make Sabo relax. Ace, who went to buy ice cream for Luffy, finally returned. Ace handed over the ice cream he bought to Luffy.

"Thank you, Ace."

Ace just smiled as he patted Luffy's head, happy to see Luffy enjoying the food with enthusiasm. Ace noticed Sabo who just stood by Luffy and looked annoyed. "Sabo, what's wrong with you? Do you also want ice cream?"

"Not really."

"Just leave him, Ace. Sabo is really not cool." Luffy's comment.

Sabo, who is finally free from Ace’s kotodama, can return to being himself. He glared at his coworker and let out everything he felt. “You guys are doing your own way, to the point of controlling me with Ace's power. Can you guys be a little mature."

"Sabo .." Ace did not think that Sabo would get angry because of what they did.

"We're here to work after all, so you should be able to focus more."

"You ... Don't talk carelessly!" Luffy stood in front of Sabo and looked him straight in the eye. Luffy is very annoyed by Sabo's unfriendly behavior. “What's wrong with having fun here? Besides, the evil spirit had not yet appeared. We just want you to be able to enjoy life, be able to be a little free from the demands of work. You shouldn't have to be annoying!”

Ace watched the two of them glare at each other, worried that the two of them would decide to fight. Ace tries to mediate their argument so that they don't make a fuss and get the attention of many people on them. When Ace was about to intervene, suddenly there was a small child who passed beside him who was running. Apparently the boy was playing romp with his friend. It's just that the little boy didn't pay attention to where he was running so he hit Luffy. Luffy lost his balance because of that causing him to fall straight towards Sabo. Sabo was also surprised but he managed to catch Luffy.

"Sorry" the little boy immediately ran away from the location for fear of being scolded.

"Geez…. My hair .. ”Luffy, who was able to control himself and moved away from Sabo, just realized that the ice cream that was in his hands had moved to his head. Somehow it can be like that, it looks like it happened when he fell earlier.

"Are you okay Luffy?" asked Ace.

"My hair is getting sticky." Luffy grumbled.

"I'll find water for you." Ace also left the two of them.

Luffy chose to sit on a bench nearby while trying to remove the ice cream from his hair. Sabo sat next to him while watching Luffy.

"That's a punishment for you for doing whatever you want to me." Mocked Sabo.

"I just want you to have fun." Defend Luffy.

"But there's no need to use kotodama on me right?" said Sabo.

Luffy just frowned and didn't reply to Sabo's words anymore. He is busy cleaning his hair. After trying for a while, Luffy managed to remove all the ice cream from his hair. Indeed, her hair still feels sticky, but at least the ice cream is gone.

"You have to clean it properly, your hair is so messy." Sabo's comment.

"Never mind, later I can clean it when I get home." Luffy replied curtly.

Sabo sighed, he took the handkerchief he was carrying and wet it with the water he should have used when driving away spirits. Sabo patiently helped Luffy clean his hair. Luffy was glued to his place when Sabo held his hair, his heart was beating fast, he became embarrassed because of Sabo's attitude. Luffy felt Sabo's fingers in his hair, he did it all very gently. Even though it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, Luffy was very happy with the attention he was getting.

Luffy actually knows Sabo is someone who is full of attention. Even though he always complained about his job, got angry, but he was always ready to help if it was needed. One thing Luffy likes the most is when Sabo says he will accompany him when the evil spirit that is targeting him comes to pick him up. And that means a lot to Luffy.  
Luffy glanced at Sabo as he could no longer feel the touch in his hair. Sabo also looked at Luffy in confusion. "What?"

"No, nothing."

"Luffy, I've got water for you." Ace, who had been missing since earlier, finally returned to join them. He felt that if something happened between the two of them because Luffy was acting a little strange. Luffy looks shy while trying not to look at Sabo, for some reason Ace is annoyed because of that.

"I think you better give the water to me. I used the water I was going to use for work to clean Luffy's hair. So my water is low." Sabo's comment.

Ace smiled, without the slightest sense of guilt, Ace dropped the water he was carrying and even deliberately opened the bottle cap so that the contents splattered on the floor. "Oops."

Sabo's jaw dropped, not expecting that Ace would be so childish. "Ace, did you do it on purpose?"

"Hehe .. sorry, I don't know what you mean." Ace said casually.

"You…"

“Ace, what are you doing? “Luffy is also confused by Ace's actions. But before he could even hear the answer he felt a dense black aura getting closer to them. "His aura was so thick, finally the spirit appeared too."

"I forgot that we have to work." Add Ace.

That pitch black aura came from the gathering of several evil spirits that had come together. This time the spirit's form resembled the face of a man with a very large size. The spirit crawled towards them.

"His face is so big, I don't like to see it." Luffy complained.

"Don't you have any other comments?" Sabo shook his head. "Looks like he's attracted to our spirit power."

"This spirit is filled with hatred, it seems like he's jealous of everyone having fun in this amusement park." Ace observed the evil spirit getting closer to them.

**-fun… joy… .. why can they have fun? I envy…-**

"Looks like you're right Ace." Luffy can already feel the feeling of a very strong spirit.

**-Bored ... bored ... I'm getting pissed off ... I can't play ... –**

"We better get it done right away, I don't want to see that spirit for long." Luffy prepares to fight the spirit, he begins to concentrate on gathering his strength.

Sabo looked at the water that was only half in the bottle he was carrying. Because the number is small, he can't make a barrier. Sabo chose to use the water directly on the evil spirit. “Ace, you have to help me. I have too little water, I can't exert my strength to the maximum."

"Eh, why me?"

"Because you wasted water that I should be able to use. So you better help me." Said Sabo a little annoyed.

Ace sighed, “Very well then. Besides, I can't let Luffy get hurt.”

"So you mean I can get hurt ?!"

"You two can focus, can't you ?!" interrupted Luffy who was annoyed by their argument. “There's an evil spirit we have to take care of. If you guys wanna argue,do in later.”

Sabo returned to preparing to attack the spirit that was in front of them, he channeled his energy into the water and threw it into the evil spirit. As soon as the water left Sabo's grip, Ace strengthened the reaction by adding his own spiritual power.

**~ SURRENDER TO WATER ~**

The spirit felt the impact of the attack, immediately it stopped approaching them. The spirit also seemed to be evaporating and becoming smaller than before. Luffy, who carried out the final execution by adding his own power to purify the evil spirit.

**\- Get out of the darkness, head for the light. –**

The energy emitted from Luffy purifies the evil spirit until finally the evil spirit disappears without leaving a trace at all. The situation returned to normal as before.

**********

Since their work was finished they decided to go home. Ace has already contacted Thatch to tell them the latest news. Now they were just waiting for Thatch and Marco to get home together.

“Ah, that spirit earlier he was wandering around and was jealous of the people playing here right? Maybe in life he was always stressed and didn't have time to have fun. " Luffy said suddenly while looking at Sabo horror. "Then you will also be like that later ..."

"Don't say nonsense!" Sabo replied irritably.

"While it's not too late how about I purify you now?"

"Seriously, I'm not a wandering spirit."

Luffy squeezed Sabo's clothes tightly, he shook Saboke's body back and forth. “Sabo, we better not go home yet, we have to have fun until we are satisfied. If necessary we play until this place closes."

Sabo couldn't stand Luffy's attitude, he tried to let go of his hand and put some distance between them. "Let me go. You don't have to think that far. It's none of your business, after all."

Luffy became hurt when he heard that, he let go of his grip and looked away. Sabo caught Luffy's attitude, who suddenly fell silent, for some reason he felt guilty for saying such words.

Luffy just wanted to make him release his fatigue, for a moment he could have fun like most people. But without thinking Sabo even said that it was none of his business? Sabo felt something inside him hurt because of that.

“Luffy, I'm sorry. Thank you for worrying about me, I'm fine." Sabo whispered near Luffy's ear directly.

Luffy could feel that if Sabo was saying that seriously, he could feel the sincerity in those words. Luffy smiled again, they both stared at each other for a moment. When he looked closely at Sabo's face, Luffy realized that Sabo had a very attractive face. He was so handsome that even the burns on his face made him have his own charm. Luffy swallowed hard, why did he just realize it now?

Sabo who saw Luffy smiling became a little relieved, the guilt he previously felt was better now. Somehow he didn't like seeing Luffy with an expression like before. Sometimes Sabo forgets that Luffy is younger than him, the little man who is now staring at him with a smile makes his heart feel comfortable. This was the first time he had felt something like this in his life.

Ace just stayed where he was while observing the interaction of the two of them. He on the one hand he was happy if the two of them could get along, but on the other hand he felt jealous of their closeness. In the past, it took Ace a long time to get close to Luffy. He did various ways so that Luffy was not afraid and could accept his existence. Meanwhile, Sabo can easily get Luffy's attention. Ace felt that all of this was really unfair.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Thatch and Marco finally joined them. The three of them returned to their normal behavior, they put their thoughts aside for a while.

"Have you finished your work?" Asked Marco, observing his three employees.

"Yes, we have it covered." Ace answered.  
Marco nodded, “Good then, we can go home then. Besides, I'm already satisfied having fun."

"Luffy next time we have to come again, I want to be able to play with you too." Thatch said.

“You guys are cheating. We are the ones who have to bother driving away evil spirits, while you are having fun playing here and there." Luffy pouted.

"Hehe ... we can do it again sometime."

"Hai ... hai ..."

One more case that was easily resolved. In addition, they also get the opportunity to refresh. Hopefully in the future it will continue like this. Life will be easier if everything goes the way you predict.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc

**Author's Note:**

>  **-Luffy-**..........talking to spirits  
> ''Luffy''..........casual talk  
>  _'Luffy'_..........said to himself  
>  **~Luffy~**......... use kotodama(word containing with supernatural power)  
>  _"Luffy"_..........sentence that has been said before


End file.
